<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond Genesis: Descent by ConvalescentMemory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543535">Beyond Genesis: Descent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvalescentMemory/pseuds/ConvalescentMemory'>ConvalescentMemory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Genesis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Loss, Mentor/Sidekick, Origin Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvalescentMemory/pseuds/ConvalescentMemory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotnik is surprised to see an old foe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Genesis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The 1st of my "Beyond Genesis" series, "Descent" takes place between the Sonic 1 and Sonic 2 games for the Sega Genesis: </p>
<p>Sonic's victory on South Island may have brought six of the Chaos Emeralds back to The Freedom Fighters, but Knothole's war with Robotnik rages on. Knothole's newest recruit might turn the tide of war, but ghosts from the past complicate things for both sides.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robotnik walks through the aftermath of an attack on one of his outposts. Small fires still burn in the hallways, and holes from explosions riddle the walls. Snively, a short and scraggly man in a lab coat, walks by his side. Hundreds of drones and warbots are surveying the damage.</p>
<p>"Sally and her rebels are getting too brazen," Snively says then kicks some debris out of his way.</p>
<p>They enter the dark control room. Sunlight shining in from a dusty window is the only light source. Robotnik sits at the main computer terminal.</p>
<p>“This wasn’t them.” He says, then boots up the system.</p>
<p>Snively walks around the room. He slides his finger over some dust on the window.</p>
<p>“Who else would it be, sir?” He asks in disgust as he wipes his finger off on his lab coat.</p>
<p>Robotnik turns on the auxiliary power. A spark from a busted lightbulb startles Snively.</p>
<p>“Think about it," Robotnik responds. “This outpost has no strategic value and only serves to monitor the weather. Also, the control room is mostly untouched. Whoever attacked didn’t even try to retrieve any information. Knothole isn’t foolish enough to attack without reason.”</p>
<p>A small explosion from outside shakes the room.</p>
<p>“They’re attacking again!” Snively yells then unholsters his blaster.</p>
<p>The explosion didn’t take Robotnik’s focus away from the computer.</p>
<p>“A fire must have reached what’s left of the fuel reserves, calm down.” He says as he continues to calmly type away.</p>
<p>Snively holsters his blaster and scoffs. “Damned Knothole. They’ll be dead soon enough,” he says under his breath.</p>
<p>Robotnik sits back in his chair and watches the security footage. A fast-moving and blurry figure can be seen destroying every robot in its path. Snively stands behind his boss and watches as well.</p>
<p>“It’s Sonic!” he says.</p>
<p>“Your ignorance is astounding.” Robotnik shakes his head. “No, that’s not Sonic.”</p>
<p>He rewinds the video then pauses. A white tiger wearing an old raggy military uniform has a bot impaled on his blade.</p>
<p>“It couldn’t be…you disappeared years ago…” Robotnik whispers to himself, then leans in.</p>
<p>He continues playing the footage until the tiger isn’t in view, but a small flicker on the bottom of the screen catches his eye. He rewinds frame by frame then pauses when he sees what caused the flash. The head of a large viper enters the camera’s view then disappears. </p>
<p>“And the snake is chasing him? Interesting…”</p>
<p>Robotnik stands up. "Come on, Snively! We have to postpone the attack on Knothole.”</p>
<p>“Postpone it!?” Snively says with surprise as he follows his boss out of the room.</p>
<p>“Things just became more complicated; we need more information from our mole.”</p>
<p>The duo steps outside. </p>
<p>“Doctor!” A drone hovers next to Robotnik. “The tracks have disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Destroy the outpost.” He tells the drone.</p>
<p>The drone flies away. Robotnik and Snively step into a ship.</p>
<p>Snively looks out the window as Robotnik pilots the vessel. The bright explosion makes him avert his eyes.</p>
<p>"What a waste." He says, then sits next to Robotnik.</p>
<p>“Maybe not," Robotnik says. “I might just be able to capture something almost as valuable as the Chaos emeralds.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miles' peaceful life is destroyed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look out over the cliff, taking in the soothing sound of waves crashing against the rocks below. The ocean smell fills the air as the cool breeze rushes through my fur. Suddenly, I hear screams and am snapped back to reality. I lay huddled in my dark hiding spot, light seeping through the cracks as I peek one eye through. I can't see much and wonder if I'm still dreaming. I notice a crimson snake slowly slithering its way across the floor. I let out a small gasp as I realize what the snake actually is - Dad's blood. Teary-eyed and afraid, I close my eyes and find myself back at the clifftop. I'm trying to hear the sounds of waves, but they make way to sounds of pounding. I'm trying to smell the salty, fresh air of the ocean, but it gives way to the smell of metal and blood. I tightly hold on to the golden ring my mother gave me. Holding it and concentrating usually helps, but this is all too much. I peer through the crack of my hiding spot, only to see a white cold robotic eye staring back at me.</p><p>"I've located the ring!"</p><p>The next thing I know, my hiding spot is broken, this metallic monster has me by the throat and laughter echoes in the room.</p><p>"Look at his tails! Maybe this little freak would make a good experiment for the boss!" One robot says to another.</p><p>"You think so? He did say leave no one breathing."</p><p>I almost forget my situation and wonder, since when can robots think for themselves?</p><p>“Miles...no..”</p><p>I turn my head to see my mom and dad lying on the floor. My dad has a huge hole through his chest; His dead, open eyes are staring at the ceiling.</p><p>My mom is lying on her back with the other robot resting one foot on her chest. She is having trouble breathing as she tries to extend her hand to me.</p><p>"Miles…fig-" She weakly says but is cut off when the robot crushes her sternum.</p><p>I turn my head back to the robot that's holding me.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, we'll just bring him back breathless."</p><p>I hold my ring even tighter as the monster squeezes my throat. Suddenly a loud bang and blast of air change the robot’s attitude.</p><p>"I'm too late…They're all dead!" The shadowy figure yells.</p><p>The air around me wooshes like a whirlwind. I only see a blue blur tear through the monsters, then just as fast as it started, it's all over. The robots lay around the room in pieces. I close my eyes again, not knowing what is going to happen next. I feel a hand grip my ring, then without looking or thinking, I bite down as hard as I can.</p><p>"Ouch! What the heck, kid?! I was just checking you for wounds!"</p><p>I look up and see a cocky smile on an unforgettable face.</p><p>"Are you ok?" He asks.</p><p>“My parents…” I say while rubbing my throat.</p><p>The hedgehog frowns and looks over at my parents.</p><p>"Why?! We were living in peace! Why did you bring your war here?!" I demand.</p><p>"I didn't bring the war here...that ring did...Robotnik, that monster wants them and will kill anyone in his way.”</p><p>"I don't believe you; I know who you are. The great Sonic the Hedgehog!" I say sarcastically. "I know what the news says about you. You're cocky and arrogant. You'd rather have the thrill of a fight than save a life! You're no better than the mechanical monsters!"</p><p>Sonic smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Look at your ring, it's glowing."</p><p>I look down to see my ring has turned from a dull gold to a bright yellow.</p><p>“Tails, may I call you Tails? Seeing as you have 2 of them, it only makes sense."</p><p>I look back up. “My name is Miles Prower, NOT Tails..."</p><p>"Well, Tails, you're right about 2 things - I am cocky and maybe a little arrogant, but only in the best of ways," Sonic says with that annoying grin again.</p><p>"However, I value life above all else." His expression getting more serious, "I am truly sorry about your parents; my main goal was to save everyone here. I was only going to retrieve that ring after I saved who I could."</p><p>Sonic's eyes soften as he takes his hand off my shoulder. "Tails we should go. This place isn't safe. Can we have this conversation back at headquarters? I know a woman who makes amazing chili dogs. Her name is Sally, and I think you'll like her a lot."<br/>
Sonic's words comfort me a little as I nod in agreement.</p><p>"And Tails...about your parents. They will get the burial they deserve. After I make sure you're safe, I will come back for them.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Latent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Tails make it to Knothole. Tails learns that he can use ring energy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We make our way to the outskirts of Mobotropolis. I can tell the walk was painfully slow for Sonic. Here is a guy who can run faster than sound and destroy machines with only his skills. Yet, here he is walking as slow as a two-tailed fox. His top priority is my wellbeing. This is definitely not the same adrenaline junkie and careless warmonger the news has portrayed. I can’t help but admire him. He is strong, confident, fast, and almost everything I'm not. Someday I'll be like him.</p><p>"We're here," Sonic says.</p><p>"Here?" I asked, confused. "It’s an old tree stump."</p><p>Maybe this hedgehog is crazy. I think to myself.</p><p>Sonic, once again wearing that cocky grin, kicks the stump in a particular spot. The sides of the stump suddenly open, then lasers begin scanning in all directions.</p><p>"Chili_dogLover01 detected and one unknown lifeform. Shall I neutralize Unknown?" an electronic female voice says.</p><p>"No! His name is Tails, he's friendly!" Sonic frantically blurts out.</p><p>I look behind me to find a blaster that has quietly unearthed and is ready to "neutralize" me.</p><p>"Welcome back to Knothole, Chili_dogLover01, and welcome friend Tails." the voice says in a much cheerier manner.</p><p>The stump opens, and I follow Sonic down a very long ladder.</p><p>"Chili_dogLover01?" I ask, confused.</p><p>Sonic Laughs. "Yeah, we are allowed to set up our own usernames. Mine used to be 'Super Sonic,' but Sally thought it would be funny to change it on me. I'm a fighter, not a computer wiz, so I gave up trying to figure out how to change it back."</p><p>We reach the bottom of the ladder, and to my surprise, I see wide, well-lit hallways and rooms in all directions. The circulated air smells as fresh as the countryside.</p><p>"How did you build all of this?" I ask.</p><p>Sonic simply shrugs, "I dunno, I just work here. I've never bothered to ask or even think about it."</p><p>I give him an odd look. How can he be okay with not knowing something?</p><p>"Look Tails - I may be awesome, and a legend, but all of those boring details don't interest me. You're asking the wrong hedgehog. Go talk to Uncle Chuck sometime."</p><p>"Sonic!" a loud female voice angrily shouts. "Where the hell have you been?! What took you so long?! Where is the ring?! Why didn't you answer when I called?!"</p><p>An anthropomorphic chipmunk storms up behind us.</p><p>"Sally, even I'm not fast enough to answer all of that at once," Sonic says with a slight laugh before turning to face her.</p><p>"Really?! jokes? Now?" Sally demands.</p><p>Sonic steps aside to reveal me nervously holding onto my ring.</p><p>"Hi..." I say with a nervous crackle in my voice as I didn't want to get yelled at also.</p><p>Her demeanor instantly changes to soft and caring. Sally bends down to get eye level with me.</p><p>"And who are you?" she calmly asks.</p><p>"M..Miles Prower. My friends call me Tails, I guess."</p><p>"Friends already?" Sonic blurts out before Sally can ask anything else.</p><p>"Well, you did save my life. I've never had a friend before..."</p><p>Sonic laughs, "Who wouldn't want you as a friend? What's more awesome than a two-tailed fox?"</p><p>"Well, everyone and everything," I say, getting a little flustered.</p><p>Sally speaks up as she notices me getting upset. "What happened, Tails? How did you get that ring?"</p><p>"My mom gave it to me one day..." I start speaking but become too choked up to finish.</p><p>Sonic's tone gets more serious, "It was a gift from his mom. I was too late to save his parents."</p><p>Sonic's fists clench, "One second later and that ring would be the only thing I'd be bringing back."</p><p>All of this is too much to handle, my emotions are too strong to hold back the tears. During my breakdown, I hear a slightly robotic yet very animal voice yell from behind me.</p><p>"And who is this adorable little fellow? He's cuter than a bug's ear!"</p><p>An anthropomorphic cyborg rabbit jots towards me bright-eyed and excited, but all I see is another robot. The only thing I see running towards me is the same monstrous machine that destroyed everything in my life. She stops a couple feet from me. Full of emotion and anger, I grip my ring tighter.</p><p>"Leave me alone!"</p><p>Without thinking, I swing my tails at her. One cuts right through her metallic arm. My other tail hits her rib cage and sends her flying through a nearby door, smashing into a control panel.</p><p>I slowly open my eyes to see everyone in the room and hall, staring at me. I look down to see my ring has started to glow again.</p><p>"Well, I guess he ain't fond of bunnies!" The cyborg says while struggling to get to her feet.<br/>
A walrus wearing a hat and tool belt comes to her aid.</p><p>"Daaaang Bunnie. That kid got a nice hit in on you. I'll be doing repairs for the next week!"<br/>
"I'm fine, by the way, Boomer." She replies, accepting his help.</p><p>I could tell she was in pain but trying to keep a strong face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" I yell frantically as Sally and Sonic run into the room.</p><p>"No worries, youngin' I'll just hop it off." She painfully laughs as Boomer helps her to her feet and out of the door.</p><p>My ring returns to its original gold self.</p><p>"Tails! That was awesome!" Sonic says excitedly. "Did you know you were that strong?! The way she flew...that was amazing! What else can your tails cut through?!"</p><p>"Sonic! Really?! He almost just killed one of us! Not to mention the control panel..." Sally sighs, frustrated. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Tails...we are going to need that ring from you."</p><p>"No! Its mine! It’s all I have from my mom..."</p><p>She takes a step towards me, "Those rings can be dangerous. They can be activated by any strong emotion, and you are too upset right now to-"</p><p>"C'mon Sal.” Sonic cuts her off. “It’s his ring. Bunnie just scared him. We'll set him up in a room, and I bet he'll be fine. Besides, it comforts him."</p><p>She looks at me and sighs, "Fine, but if another instance happens, we'll need to keep it for safekeeping. Okay?"</p><p>I want to say "no," but I understand their concern. I'm concerned as well.</p><p>"Sal, can I talk to you in private?" Sonic takes her arm and has her follow him to the other side of the room. I guess they don't realize how well foxes can hear. I make out what I can amidst the whispers.</p><p>"Sonic, no. We can't risk it."</p><p>"I made a promise to the kid. It was a massacre…he deserves closure."</p><p>"Please be careful. Robotnik's salvage crew will be looking for anything there." Sally sighs.</p><p>"Be back in a flash!"</p><p>Just as quick as he says it, Sonic is nothing more than a blur. Paperwork is floating all over the room as various animals scramble to keep it all in order.</p><p>"Please come back safe." She says to herself as she holds onto her pendant.</p><p>Sally shakes off the worry and makes her way back toward me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tails. We haven't been properly introduced." She extends her hand to me. "I'm Sally. I run things around Knothole. You are more than welcome to leave if you wish. However, I hope you stay. There are plenty of things to do here. We have a swimming pool, shooting range, play area for kids, a library-"</p><p>"A library?!" I interrupt excitedly as I shake her hand, "Are there books on mechanics, physics, history-"</p><p>Sally laughs and interrupts, "Oh yes, we have almost every literature you can think of, but first, let's set up a room for you, then you'll have free roam of Knothole. I think I have the perfect one."</p><p>She leads me through the twists and turns of Knothole’s halls. I can’t help but admire the artwork and minute details of every door frame and etching in the moldings.<br/>
Sally takes me to a room directly across from the library and hands me a key.<br/>
"Here is your own private room. The library across the hall is open 24/7; we only ask that you sign books in and out. The kitchen is just down the hall. Sonic usually snatches up all the chili dogs, but we do have a wide variety of food."</p><p>I sit on the bed and look around the room. An acorn emblem hangs above the door.</p><p>The writing desk will get its use. I think to myself.</p><p>There is even a mock window showing an image of trees blowing in the wind. The light hanging from the ceiling has hundreds of little lights sprouting from it.</p><p>"Those are the fireflies," Sally says as she clicks off the main lights. All over the ceiling are the dim flashes and movements of fireflies.</p><p>"Wow, it's beautiful."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." She smiles. "The window also acts as a telecom. Just say or type in a name, and it will call their room.</p><p>“Sally, a Badnik has been spotted nearby!” A voice coming from her wrist device yells.</p><p>She sighs, "Well, Tails, I'm needed back in the control room. Try to get some rest."</p><p>She gives me a big hug then goes about her duties. I lay in bed, wanting to scurry to the library, but the ring on my chest feels heavy now. I'm so exhausted and sore. The fireflies twinkling, and the sound of the breeze in the trees puts me right to sleep...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams can be strange. Do they usually mean anything?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m standing on the cliff again. The smell of ocean air is all around me as the cool breeze runs through my fur. The sky begins to change wildly different colors as random shapes appear and disappear. I’m so transfixed on the sky I don’t even notice my ring float out of my hands. It floats out over the cliff’s edge then begins to spin faster and faster. It grows from a dull ring, that was no bigger than my head, into a massive glowing yellow ring. Inside of the ring, seven bright objects begin to slowly appear. My focus is interrupted by a screechy yet familiar set of voices coming from behind me. </p>
<p>“Miles…son…” </p>
<p>I turn around to see two familiar silhouettes in the shadows. </p>
<p>"Mom? Dad?" I say, cautiously optimistic. </p>
<p>They both appear to be in pain as they reach out to me. “Come!” They shout as they take a step closer. The screech in their voices hurts my ears. </p>
<p>I want to hug them so badly, but something in my gut is telling me to run. As they step more into the light, my eyes widen with shock. Their eyes are glossed over, and their fatal wounds are sewn together like rag dolls. Blood is dripping from the poorly sewn stitches. Their mouths have been made to stay in a creepy smile. </p>
<p>“Miles!” They screech even louder as they step closer. </p>
<p>Speechless and horrified, I try to turn away, but something catches my eye from the top of the trees. I can only make out two unwavering white eyes. It has been staring at me the whole time. I move my eyes downward as I notice more movement coming from its hands. Its holding something and moving its hands in precise motions. Then I see the flicker of subtle strings in the sunlight. It has turned my parents into marionettes!</p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” I cry out. “Just leave them alone!”</p>
<p>Immediately it drops the strings, and my parents fall limp to the ground. Robotic laughter flows between the trees. I run over to my parents and drop to my knees. </p>
<p>“Mom! Dad!” I can’t control my tears as I reach over to touch my mom’s hand. Just as I hold her hand, their bodies sink into the forest floor.</p>
<p>“No!” I dig through the dirt, desperately trying to find them. I look up to see the entire forest has turned into a desert. My worry and tears turn to rage as the laughter continues all around me. </p>
<p>“Where are you!?” </p>
<p>“Here.” A quiet voice whispers in my ear. </p>
<p>I quickly turn to see a mirror image of myself. Only this version is glowing yellow with red eyes. There is so much power radiating off of him the heat in the air is almost unbearable. I then notice the ring still spinning but hovering just behind him. The seven lights, from the ring, appear to be giving him energy. </p>
<p>"I don't understand," I say with shaky confusion in my voice. "What...who are you?" </p>
<p>"Fly…fight…kill," he says with anger in his voice. </p>
<p>“What does that mean!? Fight who?” </p>
<p>The other me breaks apart into millions of tiny emeralds. The ring stops spinning, the glow fades away, shrinks back to its original size, and floats back into my hands. Suddenly I feel light-headed and weak. A hard hit to my back knocks me to the ground. </p>
<p>“Stay out of my way!”</p>
<p>I look up to see it was Sonic who hit me. He is running toward a massive army of robots in the distance. A vast explosion engulfs the horizon. The ground beneath me breaks away. </p>
<p>“Sonic!” I yell as I fall into perpetual darkness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Primeval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knothole isn't a safe-haven after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*THUD!!!* </p>
<p>“Ow!” I yell as I hit the ground. </p>
<p>I sit on the floor with my back against my bed, rubbing my nose. </p>
<p><em>What a crazy dream…was any of that supposed to mean something</em><em>?</em> </p>
<p>After I shake off the daze, I notice a glow in my room getting dimmer. My ring has been activated again. I quickly look around the room to see if anything is noticeably damaged. Everything seems to be okay. My window monitor beeps, then I stand up to see who is calling. </p>
<p><em>Great…Sally is calling…I hope she isn’t angry about the ring activating again.</em> </p>
<p>I accept the call after covering my ring in the blankets. </p>
<p>"Tails? Is everything okay? It's two in the morning. You tried to call Sonic, but I missed your call.” </p>
<p>"I did? I just had a bad dream, and must have been talking in my sleep." I reply while rubbing my sore cheek. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had a nightmare. Is there anything I can do for you? Or anything you want to talk about?” </p>
<p>I glance over at my ring’s hiding place. <em>I’m pretty sure she didn’t notice. </em> </p>
<p>"Umm, no thanks, but why did the system call you when I apparently asked for Sonic?" </p>
<p>Sally, getting a little embarrassed, replies, "Sonic is still gone, but we share a room. So, I get his calls sometimes." </p>
<p>I look at her a bit confused, "You share a room? Aren't there plenty of rooms in this place?" </p>
<p>She doesn’t really know how to answer, “Well, we SHARE a room.” </p>
<p>Her answer just confuses me more, "Uh, okay?"  </p>
<p>After a moment of awkward silence, Sally clears her throat, “You sure you’re okay, Tails?” </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning?" </p>
<p>“Sure thing. Good night.” She yawns. </p>
<p>The nighttime forest and stars come back as the telecom call ends. </p>
<p><em>I doubt I’ll be able to sleep anymore. My brain is racing too much</em><em>, and </em><em>I need a distraction.</em> </p>
<p>I find an empty space on the wall, just above my bed's headboard, to hang my ring on. It should be okay in here if I lock my door. I grab my key and head over to the library. </p>
<p>I’m in awe at the number of books they have stored in this place. I take my time walking through the aisles.  </p>
<p>“Sally said they have books on physics and robotics. I hope they’re good ones.” </p>
<p>I find a book about the physics of flight, a comfortable couch in the corner of the room, then begin reading away. </p>
<p>"If only my tails were as useful as helicopter blades." I scoff at them. "The only thing you two are good for is keeping people away… and beating up a bunny, I guess." My own humor makes me chuckle. </p>
<p>A slight movement catches in the far corner of the room catches my eye. </p>
<p>“Hello?” I say nervously as I stand up from the couch. </p>
<p>A figure steps out of a dark corner and halfway into the light. “Who are you? You aren’t from Mobius and aren’t one of mine.” </p>
<p>"One of yours?" I respond with some attitude in my voice. "I've had a bad couple of days and am getting tired of weird surprises. Who are you?" </p>
<p>"You're lucky you're young, or you'd be in a world of hurt for your disrespect. Where are Sally and Sonic?" The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal himself. A white tiger wearing an old raggy military uniform. He has obviously seen his fair share of battles.  </p>
<p>Feeling uneasy, I respond, "They aren't here." <em>If he really belonged in Knot Hole, he would know where they are.</em> </p>
<p>"Disrespectful and a lair?" He growls, bearing his metal teeth. He moves as fast as Sonic to get in my face. "Tell me! I don't like to hurt children, but this also wouldn't be the first time." </p>
<p>Usually, I'd be terrified at this moment, but I'm oddly okay. Too many things have happened in the last couple of days, causing my annoyance to rise. I notice the tiger's old military dog tags. "Pretty aggressive for a Royal Army member. Stripe is it?.” </p>
<p>Even I'm surprised by my own attitude at this moment. This tiger could easily tear me apart. </p>
<p>Sally's voice interrupts our confrontation. "Tails, you weren't in your room. I know you said you're okay, but I brought ice cream anyway." </p>
<p>Sally notices who I’m talking to with a look of surprise.  </p>
<p> Colonel Stripe looks at me with a grin. "Tails, huh? You'll go far here. Next time you'd better back up your talk with substance."  </p>
<p>Stripe, moving at incredible speed stabs Sally in the stomach with a hidden blade extended from his right arm. The blade pierces all the way through her torso, blood spraying out of the exit wound. "Hello again, Sally. Tell Sonic he knows where to find me.” Sally unholsters her blaster, presses it up against Stripe's chin, then pulls the trigger. Stripe draws back the blade and holds his face in agony, then Sally falls with one knee on the floor and manages to shoot again. She hits Stripe in his right shoulder. Sparks and blood spray from his wound.  </p>
<p>"AAARRRRGGG!! You bitch! I was going to let you live!" Stripe yells as he walks to her extending a blade from his other arm. He can hardly talk straight as his metal jaw is almost completely hanging off his face. Sally activates the base's alarm from her wrist communicator before passing out. </p>
<p>“Hey!” I yell to get his attention as I run as fast as I can to them. <em>I know my tails are strong enough to take him out…I hope</em>.  </p>
<p>As if running on pure instinct, my tails propel me faster than I've ever moved. My plan was to swing them at Stripe, but my own speed catches me off guard and causes me to crash right into him. We both go flying out of the library and crash into the adjacent wall of the hall.  </p>
<p>"Ow!" I yell, holding my face as the dust settles "My face is having a bad day." </p>
<p>Stripe’s flesh is now hanging off his face. He is 100% roboticized underneath. He stands up and walks over to me, visibly angry. My adrenaline seems to be gone now, and fear seeps into my heart. He stands over me with his left blade extended. "I didn't want to do this. You had potential kid. Goodbye, you disrespectful little sh-“ </p>
<p>He is interrupted by a hail of blaster fire coming from a multitude of animals running down the hallway. Stripe grins at me then moves at incredible speed and disappears.  </p>
<p>"Help! Sally has been stabbed!" I yell frantically. After bandaging and putting pressure on her wounds, the medical team takes her away for treatment. The rest of the medical team begins to examine me. </p>
<p>"I'm fine," I say while trying to see if Sally is okay. </p>
<p>“You’re not fine, kid.” A white stork says as blood drips down the side of my face. </p>
<p>I didn't even notice Stripe take a swing at me. He would have sliced my head right off if Sally hadn't damaged him so badly. The reality that I almost just died was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. No wonder Sonic is always in the fight. </p>
<p>"C'mon, you need stitches. You're lucky this isn't worse." </p>
<p>The stork hustles me down the hall to the medical bay. </p>
<p>“How is Sally? I hope she’s okay.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know” The stork looks at me concerned. “Let's just get you patched up first, then I'll ask the surgical team for you."  </p>
<p><em>Stripe? One of his? Why his pure hostility toward Sally and Sonic? How is he just as fast as Sonic? How can a roboticized animal</em><em> be</em><em> so fast? He took two direct hits from a blaster and kept going. </em> </p>
<p>My thoughts are interrupted by the threading of a needle threw my skin. It hurts, but I'm more concerned about Sally. <em>How is Sonic going to deal with this?</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Apprehension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knothole is in a panic after their leader has been attacked. Sonic finally returns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day has passed since Colonel Stripe’s attack. I have mostly been pushed aside and told to stay out of everyone’s way. The entirety of Knot Hole is in a panic and animals are afraid to sleep or walk the halls at night. I’ve spent most of my time listening and observing their behaviors, but no one will directly tell me who Stripe is or how he even got into Knot Hole. </p>
<p>I haven't slept since the attack. Some animals here still treat me like an outsider, while others see me as a helpless kid. Everyone seems to have forgotten I saved Sally’s life. I grow tired of everyone’s attitude, so I decide to visit her.  </p>
<p>I walk into the bright, sterile medical room. Sally is in a bed hooked up to monitors and IV drips. She still hasn't woken up. I put my hand on her shoulder. “Please be okay, Sally. You’ve been kinder to me in 3 days than most animals I’ve known my entire life.” </p>
<p>A white duck wearing a doctor's coat walks up to me. </p>
<p>“Tails, right? I’m Dr. Quack, how are the stitches feeling?” </p>
<p>“Fine. I forgot I even have them. How is she doing?” </p>
<p>“She is breathing on her own, but in a coma. We don’t know when she’ll wake up.” The doctor says, looking at his clipboard.  </p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow, “Coma? Stripe said he was going to let her live, he even gave her a message to give to Sonic.” </p>
<p>"She was stabbed, threw her abdomen, but all vital organs were missed. A strange poison came up in her toxicology report. Stripe must have poisoned her through his blade. I don’t know why he would give her a message only to make sure she couldn’t deliver it…” </p>
<p>I have a flashback of the moment before I crashed into Stripe. I remember how fast he was, then suddenly it occurs to me the exact moment he tried to kill me. In a split second, he was able to re-extend his blade and take a clumsy swing. </p>
<p>“Stripe managed to cut me with the same blade.” I look at the doctor a bit concerned. “Did anything come up in my blood test?” </p>
<p>“No, your blood was clean.” </p>
<p><em>Stripe had no intention of putting me in a coma. He was out for blood at that point.</em> </p>
<p>"You can fix her, right? All the resources this place has-“ </p>
<p>“No, we don’t know exactly what it is." Dr. Quack interrupts. "We lost our best biochemist and toxicologist years ago. He might have been able to figure out how to cure this. During the raid of Mobius, Dr. Robotnik targeted anyone who had medical or chemical knowledge first. He wanted to make sure the injuries and pain he inflicted went untreated. I was one of the few lucky ones to make it out of there. If it weren't for Colonel Stripe, I would have died."  </p>
<p>“Stripe?! The monster who attacked us?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Keep in mind he is roboticized now. Colonel Stripe is dead. Stripe is the dark, corrupted husk of a once-great soldier. He is extremely dangerous, and you’re lucky all you have is that gash.” </p>
<p>Sally starts to groan and scream in pain. “Arhhgggggggg!!” </p>
<p>“Nurse! Hold her down! Get back, Tails, and give us the room. We need to sedate her!" </p>
<p>"Sedate someone, who's already in a coma?" I ask with confusion and concern as I step back </p>
<p>"Like I said, we don't know what he did to her. All we can do is keep her as comfortable as possible, please we need the room to ourselves.” </p>
<p>I walk out of the medical area and into the hallway. </p>
<p><em>“Once great soldier?” I wonder if there is a way to reverse roboticize someone. I know the basic principles of roboticizing – It uses the natural electrical output of our bodies to power the processor and prosthetics. The brain is usually kept mostly intact. His hostility towards his former allies shows he must have, at least, some of his old memories. Typically, a chip is installed to inhibit the brain, leaving the victim a mindless cyborg who will follow any orders.</em><em> But,</em><em> Stripe seems different. He showed high intelligence by getting into Knot Hole unnoticed and seemed very capable of making his own decisions.</em> </p>
<p>I head back to the library to see what I can learn about biochemistry and toxicology.  </p>
<p>As I turn the corner to enter the library, a cute arctic fox wearing glasses gets in my face. </p>
<p>“Miles?! You need to leave.” She demands. </p>
<p>Taken a bit back by her attractive glasses and aggressive attitude, I don't know how to respond. </p>
<p>“Uhh," I stumble, trying to find a response. </p>
<p>"You ruined my library! Do you know how long it will take to reorganize all these books? You think a librarian just sits behind a desk all day doing nothing?” </p>
<p>"Miles?" I asked, confused. "Everyone here calls me 'Tails' how did you know my real name?" </p>
<p>“I know you’re destructive is what matters! I was in the room when you attacked Bunnie and broke that console. Now you come into my library and cause a huge mess!” </p>
<p><em>How did I not notice another fox in the same room as me?</em> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t my fault! Sally and I were attacked by that tiger! Blame Stripe for the mess!” I snap back with some attitude. </p>
<p>"Don't yell at me, Miles! My library is in shambles, Sally might die, and Sonic is still gone!" She takes a deep breath to gain her composer. "You're right. It is mostly Stripes' fault, but your tails caused a whirlwind as you flew towards him. I saw the footage, and it was pretty impressive.” She manages to crack a smile at me. “My name is Paige, I’m Knothole’s librarian, and I would really appreciate some help organizing this place.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I snapped back. I haven’t really slept in about 36 hours.” I explain with a yawn. “How old are you anyway? You seem way too young to be a librarian.” </p>
<p>“And you seem way too young to be fighting old war heroes, Miles.” She responds with a smirk. “Most fighters around here don’t spend too much time in the library. They’re always training or on missions. I was genuinely surprised when I watched the footage.” </p>
<p>"I'm not a fighter. I'm not really anything around Knothole but a guest who gets in the way at times. I couldn't sleep before Stripe attacked, so I wanted to study up on aerodynamics and flight physics." </p>
<p>“That’s casual reading to you?” Her ears perk up, “What else do you read?” </p>
<p>"Well, I was hoping to learn more about toxicology and biochemistry today, but then you yelled at me," I say with a chuckle. </p>
<p>"How old are you, Miles? You seem a lot smarter than your age would suggest." </p>
<p>“Eight. I’ve always spent most of my time reading and studying. The other kids shunned me because of my two tails. It’s okay, I guess. Anytime I was able to strike up a conversation, it was boring and uninteresting. You never told me your age. And how did an arctic fox end up way down in the forest?” </p>
<p>We start picking up books together and organizing them on the tables in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>“Nine…I was always shunned and picked on also, so I kept to myself. I’ve always read anything I could get my grip on. My family was captured by Robotnik’s army and brought to Mobotropolis to be roboticized. Sonic, Antoine, and Boomer saved my life. Unfortunately, overwhelming Robotic reinforcements arrived, so they couldn’t save everyone. I haven’t seen my brother or mother since then. This was a year ago.” </p>
<p>I take a moment to stop picking up the mess, “I’m sorry about your family. I know what it’s like to lose loved ones also.” I think of my mom and dad. It seems like forever since that horrible day and Sonic saving my life. It occurs to me that only 3 days ago, my life drastically changed. I space out with a blank stare as I think of everything that's happened. </p>
<p>Paige hands me two books. I shake off my thoughts and take them. They are precisely the ones I was hoping to read. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Miles. Go to your room and try to relax. I hope these books help." Paige smiles at me.  </p>
<p>Her smile suddenly makes me feel better. My ears and tails perk up as I smile back, “Thank you, Paige. I hope we see each other soon.” </p>
<p><em>What is this feeling in my stomach? I've met other cute girls before, but they were boring. Paige is smart and witty.</em> </p>
<p>Walking out of the room, I look back at her with a smile then trip over a broken chair. My books fly into the air, and I land flat on my face. As fast as I can, I stand up and pick up my books. </p>
<p>Paige visibly amused but trying not to laugh *snickers* "Are you okay, Miles?" </p>
<p>“Uhh yeah.” I hustle out of the library and into my room. </p>
<p><em>What the heck is wrong with me? I’ve never had a girl make me so clumsy.</em> </p>
<p>I sit in my bed and crack open the toxicology book. As interesting as the book is, I doze off before getting through the first chapter. </p>
<p>A bang on my door startles me awake a few hours later. </p>
<p>“Tails! Where are you!?” </p>
<p>It's Sonic. I jump out of bed and swing the door open. </p>
<p>“Tails! Are you okay? I just saw Sally. How did you survive Stripe’s attack? Was Scales with him?” </p>
<p>"Scales?" I ask, confused, "I think Stripe was the only one here. Who is he? He gave Sally a message for you." </p>
<p>“Follow me," Sonic says in a very demanding tone. </p>
<p>I follow him down hallway after hallway until we reach wooden double doors. They have very intricate carvings of past battles with Robotnik's army. </p>
<p>“This is the cemetery. I hate coming here.” Sonic says as he swings the doors open. </p>
<p>In a massive underground cavern, I see row after row after row of tombstones. There must be hundreds of them. The landscaping is beautiful. There are fountains every other row, and the artificial sunlight has allowed a few weeping willows to grow big and full. Even the grass is nice and soft. Sonic shows me five gravesites, all next to each other. </p>
<p>“Sir Peckers, Spot Long, Bull Bones, Tig Stripe, and Trey Scales." the five tombstones read, respectively. </p>
<p>“Who are they? You asked if Stripe and Scales were both here. Why do those two have graves?” </p>
<p>Sonic closes his eyes and hangs his head. "The original freedom fighters…There is a lot you need to know, Tails…" </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic tells Tails about the original Freedom Fighters. Sally's condition becomes critical.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic walks over to Bull Bones’ tombstone and places his hand on it. </p>
<p>“Fourteen years ago, Robotnik took over Mobotropolis. I was only five when it happened. I was in class with all my friends when our lives were destroyed by fire and bombs. Our school took a direct hit, and most of them died in one horrible moment. I watched as they burned all around me…” </p>
<p>Sonic turns towards me with anger in his eyes. </p>
<p>“The few of us left, including our teacher, were rounded up by a robot kill squad. They shot our teacher first. The kids that either screamed or simply looked away were shot next. It was as if the robots were enjoying themselves. I thought I even heard one of them laughing. I was one of only 4 who was selected for robotization. Antoine, Sally, Boomer, and I were the only ones left out of 20 kids." </p>
<p>Sonic turns back to the gravesites. </p>
<p>“We were being marched to the middle of town. So much death was all around us… As we got closer, we could hear the screams of those being roboticized. Stripe, Bones, Peckers, and Long ambushed the robots and saved us. They were able to take down 8 bots in only seconds.” </p>
<p>I walk up to him.  "I'm sorry, Sonic. Why has Robotnik been doing this? Why kill a bunch of kids? Why cause so much harm?” </p>
<p>Sonic slams his fist down on Scales’ tombstone. “He wants a fully roboticized world. In some twisted way, he thinks he is doing us a favor when he takes our free will. He justifies pain and death as part of his 'greater good.'" </p>
<p>I shake my head in disgust as I think of my parents. “What happened after you four were saved?” </p>
<p>“It took hours to get out of the city. Along the way, they saved who they could. I believe you met the doctor? Eventually, we were brought here to Knothole. It hasn’t always been this comfortable here, and Knothole was never meant to support these many individuals. Over the years, it's been heavily modified and expanded by our construction teams.” </p>
<p>I look at Scales’ tombstone. “You mentioned four of them saved you. Where did Scales come from?” </p>
<p>“He was from a group called the Southern Baronies. They were a militia group formed by the Acorn family, but eventually, they grew to resent the kingdom. When they were also attacked, we thought everyone could rally against a common enemy. Scales was a (different) kind of creature.” </p>
<p>“How do you mean?” I ask. </p>
<p>“He wasn’t evolved like most of us are. He never talked about his past, but we think he was some kind of living weapon for the Barones. Imagine a giant, highly intelligent viper, who also had advanced nano-machines that he could use as weapons and armor." </p>
<p>"That sounds…intimidating…" I say, then look down at his grave. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Sonic adds. "Anyway, when the alliance was formed, he quickly proved himself useful. Colonel Stripe and Scales both decided the best strategy against Robotnik was to use guerrilla warfare. Scales proved invaluable to the original Freedom Fighters, so they made him a member as well. The five of them caused severe damage to Robotnik's’ tyranny, and they grew Knothole into what it is now.” </p>
<p>Sonic sighs and manages to crack a little smile. </p>
<p>"For ten years, those five kept us all safe. They selected a few of us to train. Bones taught us about demolition and weapons. Scales taught us how to think strategically. Peckers taught us how to pilot. Long taught us stealth and patience. Stripe was the drill instructor, who taught us discipline and focus.” </p>
<p>Sonic chuckles. “I drove the Colonel crazy. All I ever wanted to do was run and hang out under the trees. He would always track me down and give me the same old' lecture." He imitates Stripes’ deep voice, “Running away only makes things worse. You need discipline if you are going to survive in this world!” </p>
<p>Sonic’s smile turns to a frown. “Still, I looked up to him.” </p>
<p>I turn my attention to Stripe’s tombstone. “When Stripe attacked, he was moving as fast as you. Has he always been that fast?” </p>
<p>Sonic shakes his head. “No, that is something new. I’ve never seen someone’s roboticization add that kind of speed. There is something else going on here.” </p>
<p>“You talk about Scales as if he is dead, yet you asked if he was here. What happened to them?” </p>
<p>“We don’t know exactly. The five of them were on a simple mission to disable a communication tower. We received a broken-up distress call with only 2 clear words ‘Scales and traitor’. Sally, myself, and a few others decided to gear up and help them. I got there as quick as I could, only to find Peckers, Bones, and Long cut to pieces in only the way someone with nano-tech can do. The tower was empty. We continued to look for Stripe and Scales for months, but there were never any substantial clues as to what happened or where they went. Eventually, we held a memorial service for Scales and Stripe and "Buried" them next to the others. We never found out exactly what happened at the tower, but the evidence showed that Scales, or someone else with nano-tech, killed them. Those are just empty caskets under the dirt. Most of Knothole decided it would help bring some closure, but I never agreed. They were still out there waiting to be found.” </p>
<p>I look at Sonic, a bit perplexed. "If it was Robotnik who roboticized Stripe, how come he hasn't dropped bombs to destroy this place? He must know what Stripe knows by now. Why sneak in here to leave you a message?" </p>
<p>Sonic looks at me a bit worried. “I hadn’t thought of that. We don’t even know for sure if Robotnik is behind any of this. I’ve never heard of or seen flesh grown over a roboticized animal before either.” </p>
<p>I look at the rows and rows of graves. “All of this death… We had no idea the world was this bad…My parents and I have been lucky to…were lucky to… my parents…” </p>
<p>Tears of anger roll down my face. </p>
<p>“Tails, your parents are here in Knothole. We are having a funeral for them tonight if that’s okay with you.” </p>
<p>I look up at Sonic with fists clenched. “How can he do this!? So many lives lost! We were happy! We have to stop this monster!” </p>
<p>My voice softens as my anger turns to sadness. "I'll never see them again; never hear my mom's voice as she reads classic novels to me; never watch my father as he shows me how to build little robotic toys…does the pain go away?" </p>
<p>Sonic puts his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know. Some of us are unable to let the anger go, so we use it as motivation. All of us handle it differently. What I do know is you haven’t even started to unlock your own potential. In the short time you’ve been here you’ve activated a ring, knocked one of our strongest fighters on her butt, and somehow managed to take on someone who can move as fast as I can.” </p>
<p>Sonic manages to chuckle a bit, “You even have Paige asking about you. She never gets attached to anyone.” </p>
<p>He gets me to laugh and smile as Paige crosses my mind. I take a deep breath and refocus. “Thank you for everything, Sonic. Tonight is fine. They deserve to be put to rest.”  </p>
<p>"C'mon, let's get out of here.” Sonic says in a cheerier voice, “All this emotion is making me hungry. There had better be some chili dogs left.” </p>
<p>Sonic and I make our way to the cafeteria. I hadn’t even been here yet. My eyes light up as I see a big buffet, and all the different smells make my mouth water. </p>
<p> "Can we eat any of-“ </p>
<p>Just like that, Sonic is a blur. I see him loading up on hotdogs and chili at the furthest table. Behind me, I hear Bunnie’s voice. </p>
<p>“AWWWW c’mon! I wanted some of those. When did the Blue Glutton return?” </p>
<p>Bunnie notices me standing there, “Hey Hun! Are you not hungry? You must be. This is the first I’ve seen you in here.” </p>
<p>I notice Bunnie’s shiny new robotic arm, “How did they fix you up already? Sorry again for that…” </p>
<p>"Nah Hun, no worries. Boomer and Uncle Chuck together can work miracles. Check this out!" </p>
<p>Bunnie raises her arm. “I got some much-needed upgrades!” </p>
<p>A small laser pops up from the middle of her forearm. The sides of her forearm open to reveal a hidden blaster on each side. “They rigged me up with a dual blaster and laser targeting system! It even has a stun option-“ </p>
<p>She looks over at Sonic, who is already happily eating every chili dog in the place. “Wanna see what the stun option can do?” </p>
<p>I’ll admit I’m a bit curious, but all this talk is just making me hungrier. “Uhh, maybe next time? Right now, I'm starving. Bye, Bunnie, I like your new arm, and I’m glad I could help.” </p>
<p>She cracks a smile back at me. "Bye, Hun! You still owe me a rematch!" </p>
<p>I grab a sandwich and make myself a salad then sit next to Sonic. </p>
<p>He is eating faster than anyone I’ve ever seen. I could swear he isn’t even chewing. I take a bite of my sandwich and watch him. “Doesn’t eating like that upset your stomach?” </p>
<p>Sonic tries to respond with a mouth full of food. “Nopf. High mephaboliphm.” </p>
<p>Dr. Quack’s voice comes on Sonic’s communicator, “Sonic. Come to the infirmary now! We just had to resuscitate Sally.” </p>
<p>Once again, he is a blur. His plate is left spinning end on end. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Impulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic becomes frustrated at Dr. Quacks' inability to help Sally. Sonic and Tails leave Knothole to find Stripe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran as fast as I can to the infirmary and walk in to see the whole medical staff running around. Sonic has Dr. Quacks backed up against a wall. </p>
<p>“Sonic! Calm down! She’s alive!” I hear Dr. Quack exclaim. </p>
<p>“For how long!? You don’t even know what’s wrong with her!” </p>
<p>An older Hedgehog walks in behind me. He is a duller blue than Sonic and has an impressive mustache. "Sonic, my boy! Calm down!" </p>
<p>"Don't tell me to calm down, Uncle! Our 'doctor' is completely useless!" </p>
<p>“That’s because there isn’t anything medically wrong with her anymore. Dr. Quacks, please do another blood test on Sally. I'll bet 50 rings that you'll find no trace of any poison." </p>
<p>Dr. Quacks squeaks away from Sonic to comply with Chuck’s request. </p>
<p>Uncle Chuck walks over to Sonic, "Calm down, my boy…Sally will be fine." </p>
<p>“How do you know!?” </p>
<p>“Because I’ve detected small signals being sent to Knothole. Sally would have an episode of pain or discomfort every time a signal came through. My guess is she is being attacked by nano-bots.” </p>
<p>Sonic rolls his eyes at Chuck, “And that's supposed to make me feel better? So instead of a, possibly curable poison, she is being attacked by little killer robots? By who?” </p>
<p>Chuck puts his hands on Sonic’s shoulders, “Think about it. Never has Robotnik roboticized anyone from the inside. Stripe was using the same nano-tech as Scales.” </p>
<p>Sonic brushes Chuck’s hands away and scoffs, “No way. Our only enemy here is Eggman. He must have somehow gotten ahold of Barones tech.” </p>
<p>I walk up to the two of them, “Hello.” </p>
<p>Chuck turns towards me and extends his hand, “Hello. Its Tails, right?” </p>
<p>"Yes." I say, shaking his hand, "I’ve heard a lot about you, Uncle Chuck.” </p>
<p>Sonic looks at Chuck and me, “Not to interrupt introductions, but what about Sally!?”  </p>
<p>“Well, you're right." Dr. Quacks says from across the room, “No poison, but there is a presence of barbiturates and myopathic drugs in her system. They weren’t there right after her attack. And...” </p>
<p>“And what?” Sonic asks impatiently. </p>
<p>“Well, come take a look,” Quacks steps back and points to a microscope. </p>
<p>Chuck takes a peek, “I knew it! Nano-tech!” </p>
<p>Sonic takes a look and scoffs, “Okay, and? This still doesn’t prove Eggman isn’t behind this.” </p>
<p>Chuck shakes his head out of irritation, “C’mon boy! Are you really this stubborn? Your hatred for Robotnik is blinding you!” </p>
<p>“Sonic, I think Chuck is right,” I say. "I've never met him, but this doesn't seem like something Robotnik would do. He would probably like to watch it happen because this would make him feel powerful. From what I hear, if Robotnik knew about this place, we’d all be dead by now.” </p>
<p>Chuck looks at Sonic. “You know Ivo better than any of us. Do you honestly think he would do this?” </p>
<p>Sonic raises his arms up in frustration. “I don’t know! Maybe…” He takes a deep breath and calms down a little. “Eggman is a sadistic sociopath. He WOULD do something like this but, like Tails said, only if he could watch the drama play out. This is too…sneaky. Robotnik has never been one for finesse."  </p>
<p>Sonic looks at me, worried. "Tails, you said Stripe gave her a message? Did you hear it?" </p>
<p>I nod my head. “All he said to her was ‘Tell Sonic he knows where to find me.’ Before knocking her out.” </p>
<p>"That doesn't help me! She can't even speak! She's in a coma and being attacked by - " Sonic stops and looks at Chuck. “Uncle, have you traced the signals?” </p>
<p>Chuck nods. "Yes, they were weak, but I've narrowed it down to a 2-mile radius about 100 miles from here. I haven't had a chance to look at any satellite images." </p>
<p>Chuck paces back and forth while fiddling with his mustache. “Stripe purposely missed her vital organs, the poison wasn’t supposed to kill her, and yet here we have no more poison but drugs and nano-bots instead.” </p>
<p>Sonic rubs his hands down his face and groans, "Quit babbling. I already know what the 'message' is and where to go!" </p>
<p>Chuck gets annoyed at Sonic, “How? I even haven’t told you where the signals were coming from.” </p>
<p>“Uncle, you pay too much attention to the details that don't matter…The signal is obviously the message of where to find Stripe. He is at the communication tower where they disappeared years ago." </p>
<p>Out of frustration, Sonic punches a hole in the wall. “I should have been able to figure that out when this first happened!” </p>
<p>Chuck talks more softly now. "Sonic, just hang on. Stripe trained you. He is probably expecting you to run off to confront him alone. In layman's terms, the doctor has discovered coma-inducing drugs AND drugs used in torture. My guess is the nano-machines are slowly administering them into her bloodstream. So, he wants you to be emotional and reckless." </p>
<p>I walk up to Sonic. “Chuck is right. Stripe could have just killed her, but that would have sent you in a rage after Robotnik. He wanted this attack to be different and is probably expecting you to go alone. Let’s get him together!” </p>
<p>Sonic smiles at me. “Are you sure? You’ve only been here a few days. Don’t feel like you owe us anything.” </p>
<p>I clench my fists. "You said yourself how much potential I have, and I want to see what I can do. Stripe may know you and everyone here, but he doesn't know me. Let's go kick his ass and help Sally." </p>
<p>Sonic locks his hand with mine. "Alright, bro, let's do this!” </p>
<p>“Whoa! Hang on there, Tails!” Chuck interrupts our awesome bro moment. “I don’t need to tell you how dangerous Stripe is, and we don't even know if Scales will be there. He's probably the one who turned the Colonel into this monster in the first place. Let's be honest - you were lucky when you caught him off guard, and Bunnie wasn't expecting you to attack her. What's your plan? To keep accidentally winning fights?"  </p>
<p>"Uncle c'mon, he'll be-“ Sonic starts. </p>
<p>“Dead!” Chuck interrupts, “At least train him before you take him into such a dangerous situation!” </p>
<p>“No time! Cya, Chuck!" I yell as Sonic, and I run out of the room. I know he’s right, but the thought of confronting Stripe again is too exciting. Sonic isn’t so logical, and he does just fine. I’m tired of overthinking everything. I’m tired of being weak and quiet. I want to do something meaningful for once. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Humility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Tails confront Stripe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tails keep up! We don’t have time for this!” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>“I can’t run as fast as you! Wait up!” </p>
<p>He stops and looks back at me, “Run? Who says you have to run? Use your tails to keep up!” </p>
<p>I stop running and take a moment to catch my breath. “Right, the library…” I look back at my tails and concentrate on their movements. I begin to run again while moving them back and forth in a circular motion. I move faster and faster until my feet are hovering inches above the ground. I fly past Sonic without even realizing it. </p>
<p>"Sonic, I'm doing it!" </p>
<p>Sonic catches up to me, matches my speed, and smiles. "Awesome, bro! Keep up with me, and we'll be there in no time!" </p>
<p>I follow Sonic through the forest. I'm surprised how easily I can move between the trees and over rocks. Eventually, we stop at a break in the trees. </p>
<p>“Why’d we stop?” </p>
<p>“Because we’re here…” </p>
<p>“We’ve already traveled that far?” </p>
<p>Sonic grins at me, “Yup, someday you might be faster than I am.” He points to the top of the tower, “Stripe must be up there. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>“Wait, shouldn’t we check the perimeter for traps first?” </p>
<p>Sonic is at the front door before I even finished my sentence. </p>
<p>“I guess not…” </p>
<p>I catch up to him, then we make our way inside. The tower has been abandoned for years. Old holes in the walls from blaster-fire and broken electronics are everywhere. Vines and various plants have been slowly growing into the walls over the years. As we look around, I notice a fresh scratch in the wall leading to the stairwell. </p>
<p>“Think Stripe did this?” I whisper to Sonic. </p>
<p>Sonic shrugs. “Probably. Let’s follow it.” </p>
<p>We follow the trail to the top floor and into a dark hallway. The scratches lead us past dark room after dark room. A quiet shuffle of footsteps catches my attention. </p>
<p>"Wait," I whisper to Sonic as I turn around. </p>
<p>“What? I don’t hear anything.” He whispers back. </p>
<p>I listen as I stare into the dim hallway for a moment. “Must be the breeze. I thought I heard something…” </p>
<p>I shake off my paranoia as we continue down the hall; eventually, the scratches lead to a locked door. </p>
<p>Sonic gives me a nod, “You ready?” </p>
<p>Nervously I nod back then he kicks the door down. As we run inside, the smell of death is almost overwhelming. Rotten flesh has been used to partly cover the windows. Old bloodstains cover the walls and floor. Two glowing eyes are staring at us from the far corner of the room. Stripe runs across the room and punches Sonic in the ribs. </p>
<p>“You’re too slow.” Stripe grins. </p>
<p>I step back as Stripe stares at me, emotionless. Sonic spin dashes Stripe in the chest and knocks him back across the room.  </p>
<p>Sonic lands next to me, holding his side. “Ahhh…yep…that’s a broken rib... I don’t remember him hitting this hard.” </p>
<p>We look back to the other side of the room. Stripe has already recovered. </p>
<p>Sonic looks at me. “Tails, you need to concentrate. You are fast enough to see his movements. If you do that, we can beat him together.” </p>
<p>Stipe growls and bares his metallic teeth then extends blades from both of his arms. “Kid, you shouldn’t have come here. Sonic will get you killed.” </p>
<p>He runs across the room, but this time, I can see him more clearly. Stripe tries to stab Sonic, but Sonic side steps the blade and throws a punch at Stripe's head. He uses his own momentum to duck under Sonic’s attack and uses his other blade to cut Sonic across his chest. Sonic groans in pain. I use my tails to propel myself toward and hit him in the middle of his back. Stripe slams into the wall face first. </p>
<p>“Sonic! Are you okay?” </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm fine." </p>
<p>Stripe pulls himself off of the wall and turns around. "Tails, was it? That's the second time you've caught me off guard. It won't happen again!" </p>
<p>Stripe runs at us again and shoots his right blade at Sonic. His attack catches us both by surprise. Sonic jumps out of the way. Stripe swings his left blade at my throat. I try to dodge, but his blade makes a small scratch across my jugular. He grabs my neck with his right hand and slams me into the wall. I cry out in pain. He holds his blade an inch in front of my eye. </p>
<p>“Tails!” Sonic runs at Stripe. </p>
<p>"You do, and the fox loses an eye.” Stripe says while tightening his grip. </p>
<p>Sonic stops halfway across the room and stares at me with wide eyes. "Enough with the bullshit, Colonel! What do you want?!" </p>
<p>Stripe's grip gets even tighter around my neck. I hold onto his right arm with one hand and grab his left wrist with my other hand in a feeble attempt to keep him from stabbing me. It’s too hard to breathe, but he drops me just before I pass out. I gasp for air while holding onto my throat. Stripe walks away from me then Sonic rushes at him. I watch as Sonic lets a flurry of punches and spin-attacks fly at Stripe. He dodges every attack as if they were nothing. </p>
<p>“Enough!” He kicks Sonic in the stomach. Sonic falls to the ground next to me, coughing. </p>
<p>"You've gotten strong Sonic, but you still rely on your speed instead of planning ahead. You knew how fast I was before you got here, and yet you were still overly cocky.” </p>
<p>“Let Sally go!” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>Stripe’s left eye turns red. He stares blankly for a second then returns to normal. “She’s free of the nanobots. They are disabled and will slowly leave her system.” </p>
<p>“Just like that?! What is the point of all of this?! Why bring us here and torture her?!” </p>
<p>Stripe yells, “To kill me!” The blade he shot at us turns to dust, floats through the air, then back into his arm. </p>
<p>“Kill me now!” He yells then rushes Sonic. Sonic does everything he can to dodge and attack but remains on the defensive. I join Sonic with a series of tailspins. As Stripe tries to attack one of us, the other goes on the offensive. Our unison causes him to stumble. I rush behind Stripe, then Sonic spin dashes his chest as I swing my tails and hit him in his back. A bright burst of energy throws Sonic and I back into opposite walls. </p>
<p>Sonic stumbles to his feet. “An emerald? How?” </p>
<p> Our attack caused his chest to crack, then he cries out in pain. The cracks let out a strange yet familiar light. He turns towards me extending his blades again. </p>
<p>"Tails! Get away from him!" Sonic yells. </p>
<p>Stripe rushes me even faster than before. He's too fast to dodge. I feel a blade go straight through my left shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ahhh! Sonic!” I scream. </p>
<p>Sonic attacks Stripe’s back with another spin attack and causes more damage. Another blast of energy knocks Sonic back. </p>
<p>“Yes! Kill me!” Stripe has a sadistic grin. He turns his blade sideways and lifts me into the air. The pain is almost too much, so I grab the blade to try to pull it out. Stripe pushes deeper causing deep gashes on my palms. </p>
<p>“Ahhhhhh! Sonic! Help!” </p>
<p>Sonic rushes Stripe again, but this time Stripe grabs Sonic by the throat without even looking back. He appears to be getting stronger as the fight goes on. I can see my blood dripping off Stripe’s blade. I have a flashback of the crimson snake - Dad's blood…A rage I've never felt before overtakes me. The light inside of Stripe turns from white to red. I stare into Stripe's eyes and begin to pull his blade out of my shoulder. </p>
<p>“Tails! Your eyes! You need to calm down!” Sonic yells while trying to break free of Stripe’s grip. </p>
<p>Stripe grins showing his teeth. “Interesting. I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” </p>
<p>The light flashes from white to red but slowly returns to solid white. I feel all my energy fade away. Sonic powers out of Stripe's grip and cuts deeper into his back with another spin attack. A more energetic blast of energy destroys the entire top floor of the tower and sends us flying in opposite directions. </p>
<p>A familiar figure catches me in midair. "Hey, huh! You don't look so good…" </p>
<p>Bunnie lands gently on the ground and sets me up against a tree. </p>
<p>“Sonic…he…” </p>
<p>"Hang on, hun. This is gonna hurt.” Bunnie focuses her blasters into a low energy beam. She uses it to cauterize my wounds and stop my bleeding. "Uncle Chuck told me what you two were planning on doing. Well, lack of planning to be more exact…what were you thinking?" </p>
<p>I try to put on a strong face, but the beam makes me wince. “Where are Sonic and Stripe?” </p>
<p>“I dunno. Let’s take care of you first. Luckily he missed an artery.” She finishes my wounds. “There ya go. Be careful, this is only a temporary fix. Your wounds could still open back up. Stay here, hun.” </p>
<p>Bunnie jumps a story into the air to the other side of the tower. </p>
<p>I extend my arm toward her, “Wait…” </p>
<p>I struggle to stand. My adrenaline is wearing off, causing my pain to skyrocket. “Ahh!” I fall to my knees, holding my shoulder. Blaster fire and small explosions re-focus my attention. I stand up and try to walk.  </p>
<p>"Okay, I can do this…" I stumble as fast as I can and make my way to the commotion. On the other side of the tower, I see Bunnie and Sonic working together to fight Stripe. Bunnie is firing a hail of blaster shots as she jumps into the air back and forth. Sonic is attacking Stripe in between blaster shots. Their teamwork begins to overwhelm him. Sonic grabs Stripe's arms from behind and holds him in place. “Bunnie! Now! His chest!” </p>
<p>Bunnie lands and continuously shoots Stripe point-blank.  </p>
<p>“Yeeaaaarrrrggg!” Stripe yells as his chest is torn apart, and exposing the emerald. A massive burst of energy causes Sonic, Bunnie, and I to be tossed backward. I land hard on my back next to the tower. The tower crumbles and collapses, causing dust and debris to spread in all directions. </p>
<p>“Sonic…Bunnie…” I say coughing  </p>
<p>A silhouette appears through the dust. </p>
<p>“Sonic?” I ask cautiously. </p>
<p>The figure becomes more and more apparent as it begins to run towards me. It’s Stripe, but he is moving much more slowly than before. </p>
<p>"Kill me, you worthless fox!" </p>
<p>He is extensively damaged. A boost of adrenaline comes over me as I run toward him. </p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Stripe extends his left blade. He swings his blade at my neck. He is moving so slow his attack is easy to dodge. I swing my tails at his side, but he manages to catch them. </p>
<p>“You came out here with no training?! Was that Sonic’s idea or yours?” </p>
<p>I fell for his obvious ploy. He is still faster and more powerful than I am, even with all his damage. He grabs one of my tails with both hands and breaks it in the center. </p>
<p>“Ahhhhhh!” I cry out. </p>
<p>Stripe holds me upside down by my broken tail.  "How can one so pathetic draw on its power?" </p>
<p>He tosses me aside. I hit the ground, holding onto my broken tail. </p>
<p>“You have potential fox, but severely lack training.” </p>
<p>A massive shadow blocks out the sun. We both look and see an enormous warship moving towards us. </p>
<p>"I guess time's up. I can't let Ivo have it." Stripe runs and disappears into the forest. </p>
<p>My shoulder wound has reopened. I lay on the grass, holding onto my tail. Tears begin to roll down my face. <em>Chuck was right. I’m not ready for any of this.</em> I try to stand up, but the blood loss and pain are making me dizzy. I can see Bunnie and Sonic running toward me. </p>
<p>“Tails! We gotta go! Robotnik is on his way.” </p>
<p>“I…my tail can’t…” Everything goes dark as I fall to the ground. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rabbots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bunnie struggles to keep Tails alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cmon Blue! Move!” </p>
<p>Bunnie is holding me tight as I fade in and out of consciousness. Massive blaster fire is raining down all around us. I can make out a giant ship above the trees. Bunnie holds me tight as she jumps a quarter-mile at a time. Sonic could easily outrun the vessel, but he stays nearby us.  </p>
<p>“Bunnie, they are coming from the sky!" Sonic yells. </p>
<p>I look up to see a massive army of robots fly out of the ship. </p>
<p>“Bunnie, keep moving! I'll take care of them!" </p>
<p>I watch Sonic back off to face the army, alone. </p>
<p>“Hun, this might feel a bit weird, but don't freak out…" A small hatch on Bunnie’s wrist opens, and a bunch of spider-looking mini bots crawls out. I can feel them crawling all over me. </p>
<p>“Bunnie! What is this!?” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, just relax. They're gonna help us."  </p>
<p>The mini bots completely cover us and link together. They are equipped with cameras and tiny monitors. </p>
<p>“I call ‘em bunny-bots, even though they don't look much like bunnies…We're virtually invisible unless someone is looking close enough. Hopefully, they aren't smart enough to use thermal to find us.” </p>
<p>Bunnie keeps jumping through the forest as fast as she can. I hear multiple explosions from Sonic's fight with the bots.  </p>
<p>“Sonic…he’s hurt…” </p>
<p>"Blue can handle himself. He's been in worse situations." </p>
<p>“Let…me help…” </p>
<p>Bunnie scoffs at me, “Hun, you’re in much worse shape than any of us. You badly need a doctor.” </p>
<p>I notice a bot following us in the sky, “Bunnie…above us.” </p>
<p>She looks up, “Damnit! They noticed us.” </p>
<p>Bunnie makes another jump and turns around midair. She fires a hail of shots, destroys the bot, then lands back on her feet. She turns around and listens. Her bunny-bots crawl off of us and into the trees. </p>
<p>“Oh, this is bad…” She says, then hides me under some leaves and broken branches. "Don't make a sound, Tails. We have a badnik incoming.” </p>
<p>“Bad…nik?" I asked, confused. </p>
<p>Bunnie readies her blasters then ducks behind a downed tree. A blaster shot destroys the tree that was hiding her. She jumps back to dodge and lands, sliding backward on her feet. Another blast is fired at her head. She is quick enough to duck and fire back into the trees. </p>
<p>"You've had some upgrades, Bunnie!” a robotic voice says sarcastically. </p>
<p>Bunnie stands up, "What's the matter, Shot?! Since when do badniks show fear and hide?!” </p>
<p> A roboticized rabbit, holding a sniper rifle, steps out from behind the trees. He is mostly metal except for his face and ears, but still has a close resemblance to Bunnie. A targeting device retracts from his right eye and into the back of his head. </p>
<p>“I was watching the three of you fight back there. Where is the fox? He actually heard me sneaking around the tower.” </p>
<p>“The fox is dead. Stripe took him!” </p>
<p>Shot laughs, “Oh, well. It would have been fun to dissect him.” He fires another blast at Bunnie’s chest. Bunnie dodges and unleashes a hail of blaster fire. Shot jumps back and forth from tree to tree, dodging her blasts.  </p>
<p>"Still can't aim, huh? You always were the stupid and weak one." </p>
<p>He fires another blast that hits Bunnie in her leg. She falls to the ground on one knee. </p>
<p>“Arrrrggggg!” She yells as she shoots as fast as she can. </p>
<p>“C’mon Bunnie kick his ass," I whisper to myself.  </p>
<p>Shot jumps in circles around her while laughing the whole time. </p>
<p>“Bunnie! Just stop this! Let me take you to finish your roboticizing! Your primitive mind can’t keep up with my calculations. I know what you’re going to do before you do! You’re nothing more than a rabbit with a gun…you could be so much more!” </p>
<p>Bunnie’s blaster clicks, and she looks exhausted. Shot lands in front of her and points his gun at her head. She lowers her hands to the ground. </p>
<p>“They could have at least upgraded your power supply,” He laughs. “So, sister, what is it? Done already? Let me take you in, then we'll be a family again.” </p>
<p>“After everything that man has done! How can you help him?! Will you ever BE you again!?” Bunny cries. </p>
<p>Shot looks at her, confused. "I AM me. Now, what is it? Come with me now or die." </p>
<p>A movement behind Shot catches my eye. Her bots have been slowly surrounding him. </p>
<p>"Stupid, huh?" Bunnie grins. </p>
<p>“What did you do?!” He gets ready to pull his trigger. </p>
<p>Her bots simultaneously jump onto Shot and shock him. He falls to the ground motionless. Bunnie stands up and kicks him in his torso. Her bots crawl off him, up her legs, and back into her wrists, “You’re strong, but like Sonic, you’re too cocky and careless.” </p>
<p>Bunnie uses some of her bots to bind Shot’s arms and legs together then limps over to me. </p>
<p>“C’mon, Hun. We need to find a place to hunker down.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Setbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bunnie finds a safe place to hide. More information about Stripe's power is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Tails…TAILS! Wake up!” </p>
<p>A hard slap across my face wakes me up.  </p>
<p>“You dozed off and scared me!"  </p>
<p>Bunnie is kneeling over me. I look around and can barely make out some sort of cave. I can hear water dripping. It would almost sound serene if not for the explosions getting closer. </p>
<p>“Hun, you’re not looking so hot. I sealed your wounds again and gave you a shot of adrenaline, but you need a doctor." </p>
<p>I look to my left to see Shot leaned up against a rock. The sight of him makes me jump a little. </p>
<p>"It's okay. I ripped out some of his wiring and paralyzed him. He is awake but can’t move his arms or legs.” </p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be dead.” Shot says with a distorted voice then laughs as he turns his head toward me. </p>
<p>Bunnie walks over to the cave entrance to peek out. “The explosions are slowing down. Hopefully, Sonic meets us soon. I can't carry you two back to KnotHole with my busted leg." </p>
<p>Shot laughs, “Bring me back? Just kill me and be done with it. You must hate me enough…The way you cried when I tore our sister apart-“ </p>
<p>Bunnie turns around and stuns him with her blasters. He convulses violently then falls over next to me. Bunnie crosses her arms and stares back out to the forest. I slowly get up and stumble my way over to her. </p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to be moving around.” She says and continues to stare out to the forest in deep thought. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Bunnie…" </p>
<p>She scoffs at me, "You're only here for a few days, and you think you can just run off with Sonic and fight in a war? Was that his idea or yours?" </p>
<p>I sit down next to her with my back against the cave wall. Tears swell up in my eyes, “I don’t know what I’m doing…I thought I would be able to help.” </p>
<p>“Cmon Hun, you're smarter than this. Sonic is a hot head and the cocky 'Hero of Knothole.' He doesn't know his own limits or if he even has any. Sometimes he forgets the rest of us aren't on his level. We've all seen how much potential you have, but he is the only one who thought bringing you was a good idea."  </p>
<p>I look to the ground then to my broken tail, “I really screwed up. I’m so sorry for all of this.” </p>
<p>Bunnie sighs and sits down next to me, "As long as we all make it back alive it'll be fine. You'll be a hero too someday; just don't be so quick to put yourself into needless danger." </p>
<p>I chuckle sarcastically and shake my head at my own recklessness, “Seems to work out for Sonic.” </p>
<p>My ears twitch at an odd noise from outside. I slowly make my way to my feet, “Someone is here.” </p>
<p>Bunnie quickly releases her bunny-bots. They surround the interior of the cave entrance, ready to pounce on whoever enters. She jumps to her feet and gets her blasters ready. Bunnie lets loose a flurry of blaster fire when a figure stops at the entrance. </p>
<p>“What the heck Bunnie!?” Sonic yells while frantically trying to dodge her blasts.  </p>
<p>She stops firing. </p>
<p>“Yikes Bunnie. Paranoid much?” Sonic says with an annoying grin.  </p>
<p>Bunnie limps over to him, then punches him in the jaw and knocks him to the ground. </p>
<p>“Bunnie?! What the hell?!” Sonic protests while rubbing his face.  </p>
<p>Bunnie reaches down and helps him to his feet, "That's for almost getting us all killed. Cmon Blue, I have something to show you." </p>
<p>Sonic notices me standing by the wall and rushes over to me, “Tails! Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“…Stripe he… broke my tail after the tower collapsed.” </p>
<p>Sonic looks at my stab wound, then down to my tail, and puts a hand on my shoulder. </p>
<p>“Tails…I’m so sorry…I-“ </p>
<p>"Its okay, Sonic," I interrupt "We helped Sally, that's all that matters." </p>
<p>Bunnie clears her throat and points to Shot, who is still lying on the floor. </p>
<p>“Woah! Is that Shot?!” Sonic rushes over to him and sits him back up against the rock. "Did you do this, Bunnie? He tore your arm off the last time you two fought.” </p>
<p>Bunnie shrugs at Sonic, “He got too cocky for his own good. Sound familiar?” </p>
<p>Sonic gives Shot a few slaps to try to wake him. He groans and comes to. </p>
<p>“Nice stun option, Bunnie. That knocked me out cold. I’d like to meet whoever gave you those upgrades.” Shot laughs a little. </p>
<p>Bunnie limps over to Sonic and looks down at her brother. “He was watching our fight with Stripe the whole time. He was right behind you just before you barged in the room. How did you not see him?” </p>
<p>Shot laughs harder, “Sonic the Hedgehog, the bane of our savior’s existence, I could have killed you.” </p>
<p>Sonic scoffs at Shot, “What were you doing there?” </p>
<p>“Reconnaissance.” </p>
<p>“How did you know Stripe was there?” </p>
<p>“Intel.” </p>
<p>Sonic groans and stands up. “We’re not going to get anywhere with him here. Boomer should be able to tap into his memory banks.” </p>
<p>I make my way over to Sonic. "Sonic, what was that energy coming from Stripe's chest?" </p>
<p>“It was a chaos emerald. I’d recognize it anywhere.” </p>
<p>“It has to be something else. We have all six back at base,” Bunnie says. </p>
<p>Shot begins laughing hysterically. “You freedom fighters are idiots. A band of poorly trained animals. You have no idea what's going on here.” </p>
<p>Bunnie kneels down to get eye level with her brother. She activates her blasters and points them right at his throat. “Enlighten us then.” </p>
<p>“No.” He says with a grin. </p>
<p>Bunnie stuns him with her blasters. His body falls over convulsing again. </p>
<p>"Chaos emerald?" I ask, confused. </p>
<p>Sonic looks at me, worried. “They are gems that hold amazing power. Robotnik wants them to power his weapons. Some people can naturally tap into their power, granting them speed and strength. However, without a ring as a catalyst, the emeralds will make someone lose their mind." </p>
<p>Sonic pushes Shot out of the way and sits down in his spot. </p>
<p>“Tails, do you remember what happened after Stripe stabbed you?” </p>
<p>I think back to that moment and rub my wound. </p>
<p>Sonic continues, “You temporarily took control of the emerald he was using. I told you to calm down because it would have destroyed you. Luckily Stripe was able to get control back, saving your life.” </p>
<p>"So, where did this emerald come from?" I ask. </p>
<p>Sonic sighs, “I don’t know. I was able to get six of them away from Robotnik when we fought on South Island. We thought that’s all there were.” </p>
<p>“Sonic, you need to get Tails back to Knothole and to Dr. Quacks. He has lost a lot of blood.” Bunnie says. </p>
<p>Sonic jumps to his feet. "Right! Come on, Tails." </p>
<p>“What about Bunnie?” I ask. </p>
<p>Bunnie kicks Shot in the stomach, “My brother and I have a lot to catch up on. I’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>“Tails, jump on my back.” </p>
<p>I sigh at the idea of getting a piggyback ride from anyone, let alone my idol. This is embarrassing, but I jump on his back anyway. We make our way out of the cave then he turns around. </p>
<p>“Hey, Blue!” Bunnie tosses small cluster of  her bots to Sonic. “These might come in handy.” </p>
<p>Sonic catches it, "Thanks, and I'll be back with help; just keep your head low." </p>
<p>Bunnie sits down next to Shot. “I’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>Her Bunny bots link together at the cave entrance, sealing it off completely. They project an image to match the rest of the stones and hide the entrance.  </p>
<p>“She’ll be fine. She’s been through worse.” Sonic runs towards KnotHole.  </p>
<p>I look back at the cave to watch it quickly disappear into the distance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gamble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stripe confronts Sonic and Tails for round 2. Tails makes a risky decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic can gain an impressive amount of speed, even with me weighing him down. The wind rushing past my ears is making it harder to hear. </p>
<p>“How did you know where to find us!? Wasn’t your communicator broken in the fight!?” </p>
<p>“Bunnie and I agreed on safe locations years ago! We have most of this area memorized!” </p>
<p>“Sonic! We aren’t done yet!” A voice from behind us shouts. </p>
<p>I look back to see Stripe has been catching up. He extends his right blade and shoots it at us. </p>
<p>“Look out!” I yell. </p>
<p>Sonic jumps into the air and twists around, grabbing Stripe's blade by the blunt end and throwing it back at him. The blade flies toward Stripe's head but turns to dust before it can hit him. Sonic lands on his feet and continues to run. He turns toward a dense area of forest in the hopes of losing our pursuer. He jumps between trees and through the thick brush. I look back to see Stripe having a hard time keeping up. Sonic quickly ducks behind a downed tree, then Stripe zooms past our hiding spot. Sonic runs back in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>“Where are you!?” Stipe yells in the distance. </p>
<p>I give Sonic a thumbs up, but something ahead catches my eye. Stripe's blade reforms in front of us. Sonic makes a clumsy jump to avoid getting stabbed in the leg, loses his footing, and stumble and rolls on the forest floor. </p>
<p>“Tails! Get up! We gotta go!” </p>
<p>A Hard punch slams Sonic into a nearby tree. Stripe stands above me, grinning. Sonic stands up, holding his broken rib. </p>
<p>“C’mon Sonic! You’re better than this. You didn’t think that little trick would work, did you?" </p>
<p>Sonic laughs. “No, but this might!” </p>
<p>The cluster of Bunnie’s bots crawl around from Stripe’s back, grab onto his left eye, then explodes. </p>
<p>Stripe is flung backward and hits the floor. "Arrggggg! When did you…” </p>
<p>“Little slight-of-the-hand Colonel!” Sonic runs over to me, but another of Stripe’s blades grazes his shoulder. He is spun around and hits the ground. </p>
<p>“You aren’t going anywhere!” </p>
<p>Stripe stands up. His eye is nothing more than a bloody hole in his head. He runs over to me and picks me up by my wounded shoulder. I punch him in the jaw then bite down on his hand, but none of it phases him. </p>
<p>“How much fight do you have left?” Stripe squeezes my wound, making me cry out in pain. </p>
<p>“Where is your rage!? Kill me already!” </p>
<p>I use my good tail to sweep his legs from under him, then roll out of harm's way after losing his grip. He stands back up, chuckling. "Excellent, fox! Let's see what you got!" </p>
<p>Stripe gets into a fighting stance that I remember from the tower. </p>
<p><em>I can't take him head-on. Hopefully, he is somewhat predictable.</em> </p>
<p>I ready myself as Stripe moves almost too fast for my eyes. I duck down as soon as I see him flinch. As predicted, he throws a punch, but just before he misses, I roll into a ball and hit him in the chest with both tails. My attack knocks him into a tree and exposes more of the emerald. However, the impact on my broken tail makes me fall to the ground in pain. He slowly stands up and holds onto his chest as the emerald's glow gets even brighter. He begins to yell out in pain. </p>
<p><em>Not good! </em> </p>
<p>I stumble to my feet and run over to Sonic, then lean down and try to help him up. “C’mon Sonic! We gotta go!” </p>
<p>“Stripe, he poisoned…” Sonic mumbles and shakes his head. </p>
<p>“Sonic! Get up!” I manage to get him to his feet and put his arm over my shoulder. “You gotta help me here! His emerald is going to explode again!” </p>
<p>We slowly limp along together as I try to keep Sonic upright. I hear the emerald's power surging, then I glance back at Stripe, who appears to be in a massive amount of pain. </p>
<p>“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” </p>
<p>The emerald's power peaks, and a massive burst of energy shoots in all directions. The blast destroys the nearby trees; Sonic and I are sent tumbling away; Stripe falls backward and hits the ground. Dazed and a little disoriented, I manage to sit up and spot Sonic only a few feet from me. My shoulder wound has reopened again, and my energy is fading fast. </p>
<p><em>Bunnie’s adrenaline shot must be wearing off. </em>  </p>
<p>I try to shake off my blurry vision then notice Sonic is barely breathing. I manage to stand up and stumble over to him. “Sonic…”  </p>
<p>Looking around, I can't help but notice an eerie calm in the forest. Neither Stripe nor Sonic has moved. A sense of isolation falls over me as I sit down next to him. I'm so exhausted. I can't do anything but sit by his side and try to catch my breath. </p>
<p><em>That energy blast was probably picked up by Robotnik. Focus Miles...there has to be a way through this...maybe I can make my way back to Bunnie? No, I don't recognize anything around me. Robotnik would probably see us limping along. I can't just hide Sonic here. Stripe could wake up before I get back. Knothole? No. I don't even know precisely where Knothole is... </em> </p>
<p>I sigh to myself, knowing I also have to protect the emerald from Eggman. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I stand up and walk over to Stripe. His eye is open, but he is still unresponsive. His chest cracks are glowing red hot, and smoke is rising from all around him. A sense of sadness comes over me. </p>
<p><em>How does a hero become this? You saved so many lives...you didn’t deserve this fate…I'm sorry I have to leave you here…I can barely move Sonic, let alone with an emerald in my other hand.</em> </p>
<p>After Stripe has cooled down enough, I lean down and grab onto his exposed emerald. But, just before I try to pull it out, I have a troubling thought.  </p>
<p><em>Would someone go through all this trouble to build nano-machines, power them with an emerald, but not have a safeguard in place just in case Stripe might be killed?</em> </p>
<p>I slowly pull my hands back. </p>
<p>"Crap…Scales!” I almost startled myself as an idea popped into my head. </p>
<p><em>Scales probably did this to him. He obviously has a great understanding of biotechnology, so why has Stripe been able to evade him for so long? Is Scales even still alive? It’s possible Stripe killed him long ago, or maybe Stripe figured out how to disable a tracking device? Do I really want to contact someone who</em><em> might have</em><em> betrayed Knothole?</em> </p>
<p>I sigh as I know I have to look in the hole in his head. I hold my breath as I look into his wound. As I turn his head left and right, I can see some circuitry and a little disconnected wire. Stripe's nano-machines have begun to slowly repair his wounds. </p>
<p><em>Well...it's now or never. </em> </p>
<p>I gag a little as I maneuver my fingers in his wound. Finally, I feel the wire and connect it back to the circuit. </p>
<p><em>Time to call the serpent. I really hope this doesn't backfire...</em>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Viper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robotnik's mercenaries are closing in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I manage to move Sonic and Stripe to some underbrush and do what I can to tie up Stripe with some vines. I doubt they'll do much to contain him, but it makes me feel a little better. The wind blowing through the trees is calming. </p>
<p><em>What am I even doing here? Just the other week my parents and I were fishing at the lake. I miss them…</em> </p>
<p>I lean my head back against a tree and stare at the sky. The sun is almost set, and some stars are starting shine. </p>
<p><em>At least it's nice out, I guess…I wonder what Robotnik would do with Stripe? Would he let me go? I’m sure he’d love to capture Sonic…</em> </p>
<p>The thoughts of what he might do to Sonic make me shudder. I shake off the ideas of Robotnik and think of Knothole. </p>
<p><em>I wonder if Paige has put her library back together yet. I can’t believe I fell on my face…</em> </p>
<p>The thought of her makes me smile, but some rustling from behind me makes my ears twitch. I turn to look but can only see leaves blowing in the wind. </p>
<p><em>That wasn’t a natural sound. Someone is here.</em> </p>
<p>A whooshing sound from behind me startles me. I can't smell or see anyone. My ears focus on a noise coming from a tree not too far in front of me. </p>
<p><em>Something is there, but I can’t see anyone.</em> </p>
<p>I focus on the tree and study it. The tree looks a little blurry as if I am looking through a glass bottle. “Scales?” </p>
<p>A giant 6 ft viper melts into view and slowly slithers my way. It moves like a snake but doesn’t appear to be natural. Its skin is a matte brown, and its eyes are a deep black. </p>
<p>“S…Scales?” I stand against my tree.  </p>
<p>The viper slithers to me and smells my face with its tongue. “I know the hedgehog and the tiger, but who are you? You look familiar, but I don’t know you’re scent.” The snake lays down on its belly and slowly circles the three of us. </p>
<p> I knew Scales was a giant snake, but I didn’t think he’d be this scary looking. </p>
<p>“Answer me, fox…how have you done so much damage to Sonic and Stripe?” </p>
<p>“I uh…Sonic is my friend. Stripe attacked us…” </p>
<p>The noise of a warship catches our attention. </p>
<p>“Stand close,” Scales hisses. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, I move closer to the viper. Millions of nano-machines float off of his back and surround us. They look like the same dust that Stripe’s blades turn into. </p>
<p>“Don’t move, they’ll eventually pass.” </p>
<p>“But, what about heat sensors?” I ask. </p>
<p>Scales just scoffs at me. </p>
<p>We watch as Robotnik’s warship ship stops to hover above the aftermath of the emerald's destruction. It's dark now. The warship powers up its massive spotlights and releases hundreds of drones to survey the area.  </p>
<p>“If you move, I will kill you,” Scales whispers to me. </p>
<p>We silently watch as the drones scan the entire area. A drone hovers in front of us and begins scanning with its lasers, but quickly moves on. </p>
<p>A deep rough voice echoes from the trees, "Sonic took out a quarter of this fleet before they lost him and where did the hell did the emerald go?!" </p>
<p>A battle-worn anthropomorphic black wolf walks in between a small pack of warbots. He is muscular and very intimidating. His matte black armor makes him hard to see in the darkness and adds to his intimidation. He is holding a fully automatic blaster and has various weapons and knives strapped to his belt and chest.  </p>
<p>"Alpha, The Pack can't find anything...the scent trails are dead ends." A new voice comes from behind us. Another anthropomorphic wolf walks into view. She is a slender gray wolf who has the same armor and weapons as her superior. </p>
<p>"Lupe, the pack has never lost its prey. How can there be any dead ends?" The Alpha questions. </p>
<p>"We identified three scents - Sonic, Stripe, and the Prower kit, but their trails are all over the place, with each going nowhere. Maybe the emerald vaporized them?" Lupe asks. </p>
<p>"Doubtful. Sonic is too fast, and Stripe is too durable...but, what is the Prower brat doing with Sonic and Stripe? He didn't die with his parents?" </p>
<p>"Alpha Sleet!" A small drone descends to the Alpha’s eye level. </p>
<p>"The area is clear, sir! No traces to be found!" </p>
<p>Sleet sighs and rubs his eyes as the drone flies away. "The good doctor won't be happy with the pack, Lupe. We were called in because of the tower incident and have already failed?" </p>
<p>Lupe chuckles at Sleet’s comment. </p>
<p>“Something funny?” He looks at her, annoyed.  </p>
<p>“Giving up already ‘alpha’? The pack needs this bounty. Without it-“ </p>
<p>“I KNOW!” Sleet growls at her. He takes a second to calm down. "We have no future…let's do another pass. Something is weird here. Three life forms and a huge power source don't just disappear. Unless…" </p>
<p>“Unless?” Lupe questions. </p>
<p>“There were talks of experimental Baronies tech, but the Baronies were all roboticized for keeping it to themselves. Not even Ivo knows what they were working on, but it was rumored to include true stealth tech. Lupe, gather the pack and head back to the ship. We need to question our prisoner again.” </p>
<p>After about an hour, the drones ascend to the ship, and they move on. </p>
<p>“You were even able to hide the emerald’s energy? How?” I whisper to Scales. </p>
<p>Scale’s nano-machines gracefully break apart and float on to his back. He slowly slithers around me. </p>
<p>“Of course, two tails. I should have known you were the Prower kit.” </p>
<p>“How do you know my parents?!” </p>
<p>His nano-machines surround Sonic and Stripe, lift them into the air, and make them follow him into the thick trees, as he slithers away from me. “Follow or don’t. You can choose to leave now or be stuck in this war.” </p>
<p>I limp after Scales while doing my best to move the thick brush out of my way. After some effort, I limp by his side, “I’ve heard of ‘The Pack.' Wolves for hire, right?" </p>
<p>Scales chuckles a bit. “Just some more souls living under Robotnik’s thumb. He throws them some scraps, and they pretend it's a feast. They are fearful idiots staving off the inevitable."  </p>
<p>Scales is moving through the forest with almost no effort while Sonic and Stripe hover next to him. He isn’t making it easy to keep up. </p>
<p>“Inevitable?” I question just before I almost trip on a rock. </p>
<p>“Roboticization… it's worse than death." Scales stops slithering and moves inches from my face. “Your father was lucky to die so quickly. Your fate is to be much worse than his if you return to Knothole. What is your plan? Follow the Acorn family to any ends?” He seems to have some anger in his voice and slithers around me again. “You have Knothole’s stench all over you. Your parents were smart and left the war only for you to return to it?” </p>
<p>He stops and strikes at my face, but stops a centimeter from my nose. He is so fast I barely saw him move. His strike surprises me, and I'm not sure of what to do. </p>
<p><em>What the hell is wrong with this guy?</em> </p>
<p>“There is something else isn’t there?” He smells my face again then glances at my broken tail and shoulder wound, “Only a few can activate a ring…but many less can use an emerald.” </p>
<p>“How did you-“ I begin to question. </p>
<p>Scales chuckles and lays back down. “Your parents were known for their intelligence, but I didn’t expect their kit to be a warrior as well. Maybe we can help each other. We aren’t far from my lair, but know this- what you see there is not to be disturbed. You are not to touch anything without my permission! No matter who you hear screaming…” </p>
<p>I gulp and nod in agreement. <em>What am I getting myself into?</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Barones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tails makes a horrific discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurry up, fox!" Scales’ voice echoes from the trees in front of me. </p>
<p><em>Another adrenaline shot would be helpful right now.</em> </p>
<p>“Yeah, on my way!” I reply with some attitude as I struggle to catch my breath. </p>
<p>Eventually, we stop at the base of a cliff. The cliffside is full of scars from past skirmishes. Small blaster holes and huge craters from explosions riddle the cliffside and forest floor. The scars of battle are old; plant life has begun to regrow.  </p>
<p>Scales coils at the base of the cliff and looks back at me. “Welcome to the Southern Baronies.” </p>
<p>Nano-machines uncloak and peel away to reveal a cave entrance. Scales slithers inside with Sonic and Stripe in tow. The cave entrance is vast and dimly lit from the moonlight finding its way threw the wall’s cracks. Stalagtites and stalagmites have been growing for ages and make for a creepy ambiance. The sound of dripping water breaks the echoes of my footsteps. I continue to follow Scales deeper into the cave. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t Robotnik think to look for you here? It looks like he attacked this place once before.” </p>
<p>“The battle scars outside are from the Acorn family. King Acorn tried to kill us before our treaty was formed.” </p>
<p>“Sonic had mentioned that the Barones were originally a group formed by the kingdom.” </p>
<p> The Barones were a group of weapon experts and scientists put together by the Acorns. But, they abandoned Mobotropolis when they saw the king using their tech recklessly and not caring if he accidentally killed innocents.” Scales shakes his head.  </p>
<p>"Things must have been horrible if he agreed to a treaty with the Barones," I say as I shake off some water droplets. </p>
<p>“The king was a tyrant, who was executed when Robotnik took over Mobotropolis. He was slowly roboticized publicly in the town square over a week. Robotnik made sure he felt every second of it. Every vein plucked; every molecule burnt away and replaced, all while keeping his brain awake. He was careful and methodical. Eventually, the king died of shock and exhaustion. Luckily Sally didn’t inherit her father's lack of compassion. She convinced Stripe and the others that peace, not just a treaty but true peace between Knothole and the Baronies, were essential to combating Robotnik.” </p>
<p>I raise my eyebrow, “Neither Sally nor Sonic ever mentioned any of this.”  </p>
<p>“There is a lot they have kept from you.” </p>
<p>The faraway sounds of painful moaning echo between the cave walls. </p>
<p>“What or who was that?” I ask. </p>
<p>Scales ignores my question. “For a long time, Sally was obsessed with atoning for her father's sins. It doesn't matter anyway-“ </p>
<p>Scales stops mid-sentence. More nano-machines peel away to reveal a well-lit hidden room in the cave wall. </p>
<p>“War makes villains of us all.” </p>
<p>Dozens of large water-filled tubes that contain the corpses of half roboticized animals are lined against the back wall. Dead nano-machines have broken through their skin and eyes, leaving grotesque growths on their lifeless bodies. </p>
<p>My eyes widen with fear, “What the hell have you been doing here?!” </p>
<p>Screams and snarls from a nearby operating table catch my attention. I can vaguely make out a silhouette behind the curtains. </p>
<p> “Research,” Scales' voice almost sounds saddened.  </p>
<p>His nano-machines lay Sonic on a separate table and move Stripe into a makeshift prison cell.  </p>
<p>"Steel bars won't hold him," I say with concern.  </p>
<p>Scales uses his nano-machines to flip a switch next to the cell door. A dull yellow glow shines down from the cell’s ceiling, “As I said before, only a few can naturally activate a ring. I found a way to mimic ring energy. The artificial ring power should interact with his emerald and bring him back to sanity.” </p>
<p>The painful moans and growls cry out again from the operating table. </p>
<p>“Who is that?” </p>
<p>Scales ignores my question again. He slithers next to Sonic and smells him with his tongue, “You two are lucky. Sonic is almost dead even though Stripe actually likes him. Imagine your suffering if things had gone another way.” </p>
<p>Nano-bots pick up a syringe then injects Sonic in his arm. I shoot Scales a nervous glance. </p>
<p>“Relax fox. It’s an antidote. He’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>Sudden sharp pain in my neck causes me to yell in pain. Almost instantly, I can feel nano-bots moving beneath my skin and down my back. </p>
<p>“What did you do?!” I frantically look around at the dead anthropomorphic animals in the tubes. “Get them out of me!” </p>
<p>Nano-machines bound my arms and legs, so I can’t move. </p>
<p>“You’ll thank me in a minute.” </p>
<p>The nano-machines feel like they are eating me from beneath my skin. The pain is excruciating. “Arrrgggg! Make them stop!” </p>
<p>Scales watches my agony with his cold black eyes, “They are mending your wounds and tail. Relax.” </p>
<p>"I said, stop!"  </p>
<p>The dull glow in Stripe’s cell becomes brighter. Scales glances at the light then back to me. He tightens his nano-machines around me. “Calm down! I’m trying to-“ </p>
<p>A red glow emanates from the cracks in Stripe’s broken chest. </p>
<p>“Ahhh!” I cry out from anger, “Stop. Hurting. Me!” </p>
<p>A surge of power rises up in me. Scales’ nano-machines fizzle and fall to the ground. </p>
<p>“Fox! Stop!” Scales slithers backward from me.  </p>
<p>I move quicker than ever before and grab the viper's mouth. More of his nano-machines grab me, lift me into the air, and toss me aside. I land on my feet. The power rising up in me feels similar to my dream. The strength and anger feel amazing. All of my worry, pain, and self-doubt have morphed into an exotic and beautiful rage. </p>
<p>Scales cloaks in an attempt to flank me. </p>
<p>“I can hear you this time.” I swing my tails behind me. They hit Scales and break off his lower jaw. A flurry of nano-machines forcefully hit my back. The force knocks me into the surgery table the unknown silhouette has been laying on. I jump to my feet. Just as I'm about to rush Scales, a bloodied hand grabs my ankle. To my horror, I recognize her.  </p>
<p>“Mom!? How!?” I kneel down and put a hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>Nano-machines are crawling in and out of her wounds and under her skin. She lets loose a horrible screech as her grip tightens around my ankle. </p>
<p>“Fox, don’t!” Scales yells. </p>
<p>She lets my ankle go and scratches at the nano-machines torturing her. She rolls around in pain, screeching, and yelling. I look at Scales. Nano-machines have almost entirely created a new lower jaw for him. Blood drips from the cracks that are still being formed. I stand and clench my fists. “What did you do!? Why is she here!?” </p>
<p>The bright glow from the ring has faded back to dull, but the emerald's red light grows brighter. My emotions throw me into a blind rage. </p>
<p>“Wait! Listen! You need the ring’s energy to control the emerald!“ Scales yells. </p>
<p>More nano-machines make an attempt to bind me, but they burn and fall to the ground. I rush Scales and grab his mouth again. This time crushing his jaws together. I slam his face into the wall. More nano-machines hit me in the back. They manage to make me lose my grip and stumble a few feet. Scales is a bloodied mess on the floor. His face is crushed, and he can barely slither. </p>
<p>“I’ll kill you!” I take a step towards him, but my energy is draining. The ring's glow has brightened again, and the emerald's light begins flashing between red and white. My body feels heavy. I look down at my hands. “What- what is going on?” </p>
<p>“Tails! Stop!”  </p>
<p>I turn to see Sonic. His eyes have become red. He is taking control of the emerald and the ring. "Stop fighting, Tails! You need to relax, or the emerald will kill you!"  </p>
<p>“But, he-“ My legs give out. I stumble backward and sit on the floor.  </p>
<p>"Trust me," Sonic says with a softer voice, "Please calm down."  </p>
<p>I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The emerald's power melts away. Sonic takes a deep breath, lowers his hands to his sides, and calms down as well. Both of our eyes turn back to our natural colors. He runs to me and kneels down. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened? Why are we here?” </p>
<p>I take a few deep breaths before answering his questions.“Stripe poisoned you. Scales found us and brought us here. He injected me with nano-machines. Then she-” I look at my mom. She has stopped moving and lies limp on the floor. </p>
<p>"Tails, who is that?" </p>
<p>I glance back at Sonic with anger in my eyes. "You…you know exactly who that is! You lied to me!" </p>
<p>Sonic sighs then look back at me. "Your mother…" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Tails must find a way back to Knothole, and fast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I struggle to stand then stumble over to my mother. She seems lifeless. The only movements are the bloodied nano-machines crawling on her. “Mom? What did Scales do to you?” I kneel down and hug her. The pain and anger from the last few days swell up inside of me. I can’t hold back the tears. “I’m sorry, mom. I didn’t know I was this strong…” </p>
<p>“Miles… “She says weakly then starts coughing. </p>
<p>I lay her back down and hold her hand in mine. She touches my face with her other hand and smiles. “Son, Scales is family.” </p>
<p>Her smile changes to a look of confusion then anger. She grabs the back of my head and tries to bite my neck. I put my hands on her shoulders to hold her down. “Mom! Stop!” </p>
<p>Sonic runs over and pulls me away from her. Her tortured screams continue and echo through the cave, “Tails, are you okay?” </p>
<p>The shock of her sudden violence has me stunned. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so. Why is she here?” I ask, unable to take my eyes off her.  </p>
<p>A loud alarm suddenly blares from a nearby terminal. Sonic and I give each other a worried look, then we both dash to the computer. I look at the monitor and wipe the tears from my eyes then begin navigating Scales’ security system. </p>
<p>“Do you even know what you’re doing or what’s going on?” Sonic asks. </p>
<p>"It says the radar has picked up a massive ship incoming. The system recognizes it as 'The Wolf Pack.' Scales and I saw them when you were knocked out...they must have detected the emerald's energy when I used it… how could I be so stupid!?" </p>
<p>“Bro, calm down. We need to think of something. We can’t let The Pack or Robotnik find this place.” </p>
<p>“Uggg!” I grunt in frustration, “The nano-machines!” I blurt out. </p>
<p>"What about them?" Sonic asks, confused. </p>
<p>“Scales has been using the emerald and ring’s energies for experiments for a while now, right?” </p>
<p>“I guess so? Why does that matter?” </p>
<p>“How has he avoided detection all this time? He must use his nano-tech to remotely control his base and hide the energies. I think I disabled his security measures when I, well, disabled him.” </p>
<p>I begin furiously typing away at the terminal to try to find something useful. The flashing lights and the blaring alarms aren’t helping me concentrate any better. </p>
<p>“Tails, c’mon! We have to get everyone out of here. They’ll be here in a few minutes!” </p>
<p>“Got it!” I yell excitedly. </p>
<p>“Got what?” Sonic asks. </p>
<p>The alarms quiet down, but the lights continue flashing. </p>
<p>“I was able to manually reactivate a part of Scales' cloaking system. The base place should have disappeared from their sensors, but they more than likely know have an idea of where to search. This should buy us some time, at least." </p>
<p>“How did you know what to do and what to look for?” Sonic asks. </p>
<p>I begin to explain the technicalities of Scales’ security system and how I navigated around his bio-sensor lockouts, but Sonic’s blank stare tells me he doesn’t really care about the details. “Anyway, now what? We still have to think of something.” </p>
<p>Sonic looks around and stares at Stripe’s cell. “I don’t know a lot about tech, but I do know quite a bit about emerald and ring energy.” He says with his cocky grin. “It takes a lot of energy to make a ring portal. I can try to get us back to Knothole. Where is your mother’s ring stored?” </p>
<p>I give Sonic a flabbergasted look. “It’s hanging on the wall in my room. But, how in the world are you actually able to create a wormhole?!” </p>
<p>“Bro, if you’re able to boost the ring-energy-contraption-thing in Stripe’s cell by 50 times, I can open a portal to Knothole and get us all out of here.” </p>
<p>“You’re asking me to boost its power by %5,000?! What if it doesn’t work?” </p>
<p>Sonic shrugs. “I’m assuming this place has a self-destruct?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, probably, but that’ll kill us!” </p>
<p>Sonic sighs, “I know, but Robotnik can never get his hands on anything in this base. He would be unstoppable. We can’t run, they would be able to trace our trail back to this place anyway.” </p>
<p><em>Great, so either I make this work, or we all blow up together. Awesome…</em> </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s do this.” I sigh. </p>
<p>I find the system that controls the artificial ring energy and boost it as much as possible. “It will only get to half of what we need!” The alarms blare again. “The Pack is right above us! Sonic, can you boost the rest of the power with the emerald’s energy?” </p>
<p>Sonic spin dashes the bars on Stripe’s cell to break in."I can try, but I might fry the machine!" </p>
<p>The sensor picks up hundreds of drones descending from the ship. </p>
<p>“We don’t have a choice, give it a shot!” </p>
<p>Stipe’s chest shines a bright white light; Sonic’s eyes turn red; He puts his hand on the machine, "Alright, Tails, here we go!" </p>
<p>“Just don’t overdo it! If you fry the machine, we are dead!” </p>
<p>The artificial ring’s light becomes blinding. The sensors show the drones have found the cave entrance and are making their way inside. Electricity shoots between Sonic’s fingertips and the machine. The energy emitting from Sonic is getting hotter. Sonic looks at me, “I got it!” </p>
<p>A 3-meter ring-shaped portal opens behind him, and I can see my bedroom on the other side. </p>
<p>“Grab everyone and throw them in!” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>I dash to my mom, Scales, then Stripe and send them through the portal. </p>
<p>"You're next, bro!" </p>
<p>“Hang on! You said we couldn’t let them get anything from this place!”I run to the terminal and activate the self-destruct sequence, but a file titled ‘Prower-tech’ catches my eye. </p>
<p>“Hurry up, Tails!” </p>
<p>"One sec!" I grab a nearby memory chip and pop it into an open drive. The download takes less than a second, then I activate the self-destruct, “We have 5 seconds!” </p>
<p>The alarms blare louder and louder. No doubt, the drones have heard where we are. I snatch the memory chip then use my tails to dash through the portal. I look back to see a drone fly behind Sonic and shoot him in the back. </p>
<p>“Ahhh!”  </p>
<p>The blast sends him flying through the portal. He rolls and slams into my bedroom wall.  </p>
<p>“Sonic!” </p>
<p>I kneel down to check on him, then look over my shoulder. A shockwave flies threw the portal and knocks us and everything in my room against the wall. Stripe’s emerald subsequently bursts from his chest and is sucked into the portal just before it closes.  </p>
<p>"Sonic!" I say, coughing. "Are you okay!? You got shot!" </p>
<p>Sonic takes a deep breath and gives me a thumbs up. "Chaos energy makes me harder to kill." He says with a laugh, "Still, that hurt like hell." He grabs my hand and pulls himself up with a groan. “I’m getting too old for this. Is everyone here?” He asks. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so." </p>
<p>We didn’t notice the Knothole alarms blaring during all of the activity. Sally bursts through my door with 2 Knothole security personnel, who have their blasters ready to fire. </p>
<p>“Sonic!? Tails!?” She shouts then gives the order for security to lower their weapons. </p>
<p>“Sally!” Sonic runs to her and gives her a big hug, “You’re okay!” </p>
<p>Sally hugs him back but has to break free from his grip. She presses some buttons on her wrist device to disable the alarm system. She looks at the floor to see my mom, Stripe, and Scales lying motionless. </p>
<p>I take a step towards Her. “My mom needs medical attention. Scales has been experimenting on her with his nano-machines.” </p>
<p>"Your mom!?" She says, surprised. “How is she alive?” </p>
<p>"I don't know…I saw her die. I don't know what Scales did to her, but she did have a violent outburst. Please be careful with her." </p>
<p>Sally presses a button on her communicator. “Quacks, get over to my location with your medical staff.” She kneels down next to Scales and takes a closer at his damage. Nano-machines have been slowly reconstructing his lower jaw. “Sonic, do we need to worry about him?” </p>
<p>He shrugs. “I don’t think so. He healed both of us with his nano-tech. Stripe stabbed Tails and broke his tail. He also broke my rib, but Scales used his nano-machines to help us out.” </p>
<p>"Knothole…" A weak voice says. </p>
<p>We turn our heads and see Stripe has perched himself against the wall. Sally draws her blaster. </p>
<p>"Sally…I'm sorry…The emerald is gone, thank you, but Scales put a fail-safe in my system.” </p>
<p><em>I knew it.</em> </p>
<p>I take a step back. “A bomb.” </p>
<p>Stripe shakes his head. "No, something that has zero chance of leaving a trace. I’m sorry…I killed them…our allies…I killed them. I wanted to die for so long, but my programming wouldn't allow it. I've been stuck in a paradox of refusing to die and trying to die for years. The emerald was driving me mad, but my head is finally clear…I am sorry…" </p>
<p>Sonic steps toward him, “Colonel, we can help you.” </p>
<p>Stripe falls to the floor and bursts into a hot blue flame; the nano-machines turn him into dust then disintegrate.  </p>
<p>I look down at the flames, “His fail-safe wasn’t to explode to save the emerald. It was to disintegrate to protect against others from studying the nano-tech. Scales knew the emerald would be removed first if he was captured. He cared more about his technology than the emerald.” </p>
<p>Sally puts a hand on Sonic’s shoulder. Sonic gently puts his hand on top of hers. </p>
<p>“Sonic, where is Bunnie?” She asks. </p>
<p>He sniffles and wipes a tear from his eye. “She’s at cave 12. She was able to capture Shot but was injured in the process. She stayed behind.” </p>
<p>Sally presses a button on her communicator. </p>
<p>“Boomer, take a speeder, and make your way to cave 12. Bunnie is injured.” </p>
<p>“Okay, Sal.” Boomer’s voice comes from the speaker. “Should I bring Antoine? He’s been worried about his wife.” </p>
<p>“Yes, take him with you. Also, she has Shot with her as a prisoner. Be careful.” </p>
<p>“Gotchya, Sal. We’ll make contact when we arrive.” </p>
<p>Sally turns Sonic around and looks at both of us, “Tell me what happened out there.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ouroboros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic explains the rings and the Special Zone. Sally, Sonic, and Tails question Scales.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The control room is busy with animals running around. Apparently, a portal leading straight into Knothole is a security risk. Sally has been debriefing Sonic and me at the round table. </p>
<p>“A 7th emerald!?” She exclaims. </p>
<p>Sonic is impatiently tapping his finger on the table, “It flew back through the portal. We don’t have time for this debrief, Sal. Robotnik’s forces are probably looking for it right now.” </p>
<p>"Hold on," I say. "I didn't actually see the emerald go through the portal; it looked like it disappeared with the portal.” I stand up from my chair and pace back and forward. “It makes sense actually because energy from one source can't artificially exist in two places at once. Either the loose energy dissipates, or it will return to its source.” </p>
<p>Sally and Sonic look at me. I clear my throat. “The portal was created by connecting one ring to another, right?” </p>
<p>Sonic nods. “Yeah?” </p>
<p>“The false-ring energy and the ring in my room combined through space-time to create a wormhole. They both disappeared when that energy depleted.” I sit back at the table and lean in. “However, you used the emerald’s energy to power that machine. The emerald and its energy were suddenly stretched apart when Stripe was thrown through the portal. Its energy was still powering the machine, but the emerald was about a hundred miles away. The two suddenly snapped back together when the portal was almost closed. It’s a simple rubber band theory.” </p>
<p>Sonic looks at Sally, “You catch that?” </p>
<p>“Want to dumb it down for us, Tails?” Sally asks. </p>
<p>“Um.” I grab some paper, and a pen then draw a straight line. "So, one end of this line represents Scales' lair, and the other represents Knothole."I then draw a U shape and connect the two ends of the line. "A wormhole, or 'ring portal,' bends space and time to connect two points. A hundred-mile distance then turns into less than a meter." </p>
<p>"We know the basics of a wormhole," Sally says. "But, what does this have to do with the emerald?" </p>
<p>I grab a rubber band from a drawer and roll it into a ball. “Well, think of this rubber band as the emerald and its energy in their natural state. Sonic used its energy in the lair, but I threw Stripe and the emerald through the portal. That bend in space-time began to straighten out as the portal weakened.” </p>
<p>I slowly stretch the rubber band with both of my hands. “Now, one end of this band represents the emerald, and the other end represents its energy. The distance between the emerald and its energy lengthened as the portal became weaker.” Then I let the rubber band snap back together. “Until the tension became too much and caused the two to snap back together at their middle point. That's why the emerald stopped in the portal but didn't go through. What happens to the rings when a portal closes? Where do they go?” </p>
<p> “Crap.” Sonic sighs. “The Special Zone.” </p>
<p>“Where you found the other six emeralds?” Sally asks. </p>
<p>Sonic resumes tapping his finger, “Yeah, I didn't actually find them on South Island. Well, I did, but I didn't." </p>
<p>I raise my eyebrow, "The Special Zone? What do you mean you did but didn't'?" </p>
<p>Sonic stands up and walks around the table. “I couldn’t just make a portal anywhere; I had to enter the zone in specific areas. Robotnik and his forces developed a way to find the emerald’s locations. Luckily, he didn’t know about The Special Zone and was looking in the wrong dimension. Robotnik assumed the emeralds were buried, so I attacked his mining operations. I was then able to make six different portals to collect the emeralds. Chuck taught me how to use the rings and that they originate from the Special Zone; He explained it to me like this: </p>
<p>The Special Zone is a dimension that overlaps ours. Where we are in our world determines where we enter in that one, but it only exists in pockets. We have to be at an exact spot to make a portal to it." </p>
<p>"It's too dangerous to go after it," Sally adds. </p>
<p>Sonic sits back down, “I actually agree with you, Sal.” He rubs his face with both hands. “The emeralds weren’t always in that dimension, but they disappeared a long time ago. Someone purposely hid them there. I traveled to the zone on a hunch when I noticed Robotnik couldn’t find them.” </p>
<p>“So, we can just make another portal in my room or at the lair to get it back, right?” I ask. </p>
<p>I noticed a deep stare come over Sonic’s eyes. “Probably not. A ring and anything that accidentally disappears with it will end up in any one of those dimensional pockets. The Special Zone isn’t like our world - It’s a dimension of constant movement; strange shapes and blinding colors; gravity is almost non-existent. One wrong move could cause someone to get lost forever.” </p>
<p>Sonic looks at me. “That place scares even me. I did what I had to do to keep Robotnik from finding the emeralds, but I was hoping I’d never have to go back.” </p>
<p>“Well, at least Robotnik won't be able to find it," Sally says.  </p>
<p>I look down and fiddle with the memory-chip I’ve been holding on to. Old memories of my parents come to the front of my mind: My dad, mom, and I fishing at our lake; my parents comforting me when the other kids called me a 'freak' for my two tails; the books we would always read together. </p>
<p>“Tails, what is that?” Sally asks. </p>
<p>"Why was she there?" I ask, ignoring her question. “You both told me she was buried alongside my father. How did she end up at Scales’ lair?”  </p>
<p>Sally leans back in her chair. </p>
<p>I look at Sonic, “You told me you brought them both back. Did we just bury two empty coffins?” </p>
<p>Sonic looks at Sally then back to me, “I only found your father when I got back. I looked all over for your mom, but there weren't any signs of where she went." </p>
<p>I shake my head, "You let me believe they were both at rest. You said burying an empty coffin was a waste of time!" </p>
<p>Sally interrupts before Sonic can speak, “Tails, Sonic wanted to tell you, but it was my decision to keep it from you. I was hoping it would have brought you some closure.” </p>
<p>“Sonic was right.” I respond, “There is no point in burying empty coffins. We held a mock funeral while she was being experimented on. I want to talk to him and know what he has been doing to her.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Sally nods. “We all have questions he needs to answer. He is currently in containment.” </p>
<p>The cold concrete and dank air of Knothole’s holding cells are a stark contrast to the well-lit hallways I’ve grown accustomed to. Most of the cells have steel bars and crude locks, except for one. Scales is being held in a clear box that is just barely wide enough for him to slither in a circle. His cell is in the middle of a large room, so the guards may see his actions from every angle.  </p>
<p>Scales hisses then strikes the glass as we approach. </p>
<p>“We had this specially built for you years ago.”, Sally says. “Good luck breaking out.” </p>
<p>Scales slithers in a circle then strikes at the glass again. Sonic crosses his arms and looks Scales in the eyes. “You aren’t leaving here until you answer our questions! What did you do to the Colonel that caused him to kill the original freedom fighters!?” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>Scales hisses at Sonic. “Children fighting a war you know nothing about. You ‘Freedom fighters’ claw and scrape your way to a few minor victories, but Knothole has always been a lost cause. At least Stripe understood your plight.” </p>
<p>“We were allies.”, Sally says in a calm voice. “You were one of the originals.” She puts her hand on the glass. “You helped mold us into what we are. Please, tell us what happened.” </p>
<p>Scales leans up to Sally's eye level. "Allies and sentiment will get you killed.", he says, then nods his head towards me, “Just ask the fox’s mother.” </p>
<p>Sonic and Sally look back at me. </p>
<p>I take a step forward. “My mom? What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Don’t think I don’t know about the files you stole from me. Look at them, then I'll answer your questions.” Scales says. He lays back down then slowly slithers in a circle. </p>
<p>Sonic, Sally, and I all look at each other. </p>
<p>"Fine," Sally says. </p>
<p>I hand the chip to her then she puts it into a nearby terminal. A video automatically starts: </p>
<p>The video begins with a small viper in a plastic aquarium; It looks like it was only born a few days ago. The camera pans around to my mom’s face. </p>
<p>“She was a scientist?” say with surprise. </p>
<p>The video continues with my mom talking. “The subject is aggravated and in pain, but the nano-machines are accepting their host. After 20 failed attempts on various robiticized specimens, it seems this unevolved viper might be the first to successfully mend with the bots.” </p>
<p>“Specimens?” I whisper to myself. I remember the tubes of grotesque animals in Scales’ lair. “My mom killed them?” </p>
<p>“However, we may need to induce the viper with growth hormones to accommodate the replicating nano-machines in its blood.” The video continues and pans back around to look at the small tortured snake. My mom puts on protective gloves and opens his aquarium. He hisses and bites at her hands, but she holds him down and injects him with a syringe. The viper instantly falls limp. “We’ll move it to a larger container and repeat the process over the next week. We may finally have a new weapon.” </p>
<p>I pause the video. </p>
<p>“All those animals…my mom killed them?” I ask. </p>
<p>Sally looks at Sonic and I, “What experiments?” </p>
<p>“Sal, there were huge tubes of dead animals in his lair. They all had dead nano-machines breaking through their skin. Tails and I thought they were Scales’ experiments.” Sonic says. </p>
<p>"Tails, you don't need to be here for this," Sally adds. </p>
<p>"No, I need to know," I say, then click play. </p>
<p>Someone is filming my mom walking to the viper’s containment. "The subject has grown 600% over the last week. Some of my colleagues have affectionately named it 'Scales.' I advised them not to grow attached, but primal nature will prevail, I suppose.” She taps on the glass, “Good morning, Scales.” </p>
<p>The viper uncoils and leans up. She puts her face close to the glass. “You survived the night. How do you feel?” </p>
<p>“F-fi-fine.” Scales struggles to speak. </p>
<p>“Impressive!” My mom exclaims. “I didn’t expect you to form words yet. The nano-tech has already improved your brain function.” </p>
<p>Scales strikes at the glass. </p>
<p>“We’ll work on those primal instincts of yours.” She turns away from the container to look at her notes. “Sterilization may make him more compliant.” </p>
<p>The video cuts to black then resumes and shows Scales in a clear encasement with an anthropomorphic pig.  </p>
<p>“Nano-control test about to commence.” My mom picks up the camera and faces it towards herself. " The viper has stopped growing at about 3 meters length. Its finally time to test his creativity. We've had this prisoner for a few months. He is a defector of the Acorn military, who joined Robotnik's legion. Now, we are no friends of the Acorn family. Still, our truce requires us to release any defectors back to Mobotropolis. We let the king know of some (painful) experiments we could use him for, so he allowed us to keep him here.” </p>
<p>She pans the camera back to the containment. “Scales, can you hear me?” </p>
<p>Scales has the defector backed into a corner. He is hissing and not taking an eye off of him. “Yes.” Scales replies. </p>
<p>"We've seen successful tests of your stealth and free-floating control of the nano-machines. Now, we would like you to get creative with our enemy." </p>
<p>"To what end?" He hisses then smells the pig's face with his tongue. </p>
<p>“Please! Don’t kill me!” The prisoner yells. “Robotnik lied to me! He promised to save my family, but roboticized them when I made a mistake!” </p>
<p>“To what end?” My mom asks. “You decide.” </p>
<p>Scales leans back and strikes the pig on his neck. The defector falls to the ground, convulsing and foaming at the mouth. </p>
<p>“Please, stop.” He reaches a hand out to Scales. </p>
<p>Scales lays on his belly and releases thousands of nano-machines from his back. They look like smoke or dust floating freely in the air. The prisoner lets loose a horrible scream as the machines fly into his bite wounds. Nano-machines burst from his eyes, but he is still alive. He stops rolling around and lays contorted on the ground. </p>
<p>“Walk us through this, Scales.” My mom says with no emotion in her voice. </p>
<p>“They are currently clogging his veins and arteries, thus causing a massive heart attack. I’ve also blocked his brain from releasing endorphins and adrenaline, so he can feel everything.” </p>
<p>“Creative.” My mom sounds impressed. “That’s enough.” </p>
<p>Scales has the nano-machines burst from the pig's arteries. He bleeds out rather quickly as the machines float back to Scales. </p>
<p>“Impressive. You used your knowledge of his anatomy to make this test extraordinarily painful. We are done for the day. Eat the corpse if you’d like, but save the head. King Acorn wants proof of his death.” </p>
<p>I quickly close the file and stare at the screen. Sonic and Sally look back at Scales. </p>
<p>Scales leans up to talk, “I’m a monster and have made mistakes, but I have never been Knothole’s enemy. Stripe wanted the Freedom Fighters to have nano-tech as well. Dr. Prower and her scientist had either been killed or disappeared, so I warned him of the dangers of experimenting without them. I chose to help him anyway, and the tech successfully bonded with him, but he wasn’t satisfied with just the nano-tech. He wanted to add chaos energy to boost his power. I don’t know where he found that emerald, but he insisted on integrating it. The emerald drove him mad when his ring lost its power. He slaughtered the other originals and almost killed me, then ripped out his own eye and disconnected my tracking device. I’ve spent years trying to capture and help him.” </p>
<p>Sally walks to his containment and puts her hand on the glass. “Why didn’t you come back?” She asks. </p>
<p>“Come back!?” Scales laughs. “Please…I may have been an ally, but nobody in Knothole ever really trusted me. This old containment is a testament to your distrust. You were all terrified of me. With their death came your rise to leadership, Sally. Would you have believed me?” </p>
<p>“Let him out.” Sonic sighs. </p>
<p>Scales and Sally look back at Sonic. </p>
<p>“He isn’t the enemy, Sal. Scales healed us with his nano-tech and saved our lives.” </p>
<p>“But-“ Sally starts. </p>
<p>“I trust him.” Sonic interrupts. “He had every opportunity to kill us or just let us die. And, I don’t think the Barones gave him any choice. They probably would have considered him a failed experiment if he didn’t prove himself.” </p>
<p>“What did you mean by sentiment got my mother killed?” I ask. </p>
<p>Sally enters a code into the keypad by Scales' cell. The glass retracts into the floor and Scales slowly slithers towards me. “She met your father on a mission and brought him back to the Barones. I thought I would never see any emotion in that woman’s eyes, but I guess love is a powerful thing.” Scales laughs and shakes his head. “After your birth, they stole a ring, then abandoned the barones. ‘Primal nature will always prevail, I suppose.'" </p>
<p>“What were you doing to her?!” I demand. </p>
<p> “I knew Dr. Prower as heartless, but her intelligence was unrivaled. Stripe's trail went cold, so I spent my time trying to track her down. I was hoping she would help me cure the Colonel, but I found your house right after she was killed.” </p>
<p>Scales leans up to my eye level, “I took her with me and continued her work on reanimation.” </p>
<p>“Ouroboros…” I say under my breath. </p>
<p>“What?” Scales asks. </p>
<p>“The snake eating its tail. Things always come full circle.” </p>
<p>Scales gives me a slight grin and a nod. “Welcome to the war, Tails.” </p>
<p>He turns his head to look at Sally. “And all this time you never questioned how the Colonel snuck past security? You have a traitor in Knothole.” </p>
<p>Sally and Sonic share a worried glance. </p>
<p>Sonic scoffs. “No way, everyone here has been vetted. Stripe must have known about a secret entrance from years ago.” </p>
<p>“A secret entrance even we don’t know about?” Sally asks. </p>
<p>“Stripe was out of his mind, but he still had a plan to get me to kill him," Sonic adds. “It’s not out of the question for him to know of one.” </p>
<p>I stand up and walk towards them. “Stripe was stuck in a loop of wanting to die, but his programming wouldn't allow it. He wanted so badly to die but was willing to kill us to stay alive. I don’t think he would have had the cognition to break in here unnoticed.” I pace back and forward. “How did Shot know to find us at the tower? Shot said he had a chance to kill you, but those weren’t his orders. Isn’t Sonic supposed to be number 1 on Robotnik’s kill list?” </p>
<p>“Chuck…” Sally says under her breath. </p>
<p>“Chuck? Really? Our Chuck?” Sonic questions. </p>
<p>"He's the one who nudged you and Tails to go to the tower. He also sent Bunnie out-“ Sally adds. </p>
<p>“To help us!” Sonic interrupts. </p>
<p>“No, to have unlimited access to Knothole.” She says. </p>
<p>Sonic scoffs then slowly walks away, “I’m not listening to this.” </p>
<p>“Sonic, think about it.” Sally puts a hand on his shoulder. “He would have had unquestioned access to our systems with me out of commission. He sent you to fight Stripe then had a perfect excuse to send Bunnie away as well. </p>
<p>Scales laughs. “How long has he been roboticized?” </p>
<p>"He's not!" Sonic yells then takes a step toward Scales. "There’s no way!” </p>
<p>Scales slithers toward Sonic. “Chuck has always been annoyingly righteous. When did you first notice a change in his behavior?” </p>
<p>Sonic scoffs and clenches his fist. </p>
<p>Scales leans up to Sonic's eye level. "Still running forward at top speed, I see. Take my advice from years ago and think logically." </p>
<p>“Chuck, come in!” Sally says into her wrist communicator. “Chuck!” </p>
<p>“Come in, Sally!” Quack’s voice comes back through. </p>
<p>“Yes, Doctor?” </p>
<p>“My patient has disap-“ Quack’s voice is cut off then static. </p>
<p>Sally rushes to the terminal and pulls up the infirmary cameras. She puts a hand over her mouth. “Quacks…” </p>
<p>Quacks is laying in the middle of the room and covered in blood. </p>
<p>“Sonic! Get over-“ </p>
<p>Sonic runs out of the room at top speed before she can finish her sentence. </p>
<p>“Scales come with me! We need to check on the emeralds. Tails, go after Sonic!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Finesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My Tails origin finale. Scales teams up with Knothole to battle an old threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Knothole, we have an intruder. Everyone, head to the nearest panic room!" Sally's voice echoes through the halls. </p>
<p>“Excuse me! Move!” I yell as residents bump into me while trying to flee.  </p>
<p>The red emergency lights are a bit disorienting. I enter the infirmary to find Sonic kneeling over Dr. Quacks. “He’s alive, just unconscious, and this isn’t his blood.” Sonic picks up the doctor and lays him on a bed. “He should be okay.” </p>
<p>“Where’s my mom?” I ask. “Her quarantine room is empty.” </p>
<p>A loud explosion shakes Knothole. </p>
<p>“What the hell…” Sonic says. </p>
<p>Another explosion then screaming catches our attention. We run out of the infirmary and see something huge has burrowed its way in and out of Knothole’s hallways. More screams echo through the corridors. Sonic and I follow the path of destruction. Sonic stops and looks inside one of the holes. </p>
<p>"The panic rooms! Whatever is doing this knows exactly where the panic rooms are!” </p>
<p>Cracks forming in the wall gain my attention. </p>
<p>“Something is coming!” I yell. “Move!” </p>
<p>Sonic and I barely move out of the way as a giant metallic worm burst through the wall. </p>
<p>“Run!” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>The worm breaks through wall after wall while we attempt to dodge it. We stop when we enter the library. </p>
<p>"This area might be big enough to fight it off," Sonic says. </p>
<p>The worm bursts through the doorway behind us and stops. Its metal panels are a mix of red and silver. Its head has three rock-eating wheels surrounding the cockpit. The worm leans up and towers over us. Sonic and I jump back and clench our fists. </p>
<p>“Robotnik!” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>Laughter echoes from the worm. “This is long overdue, Sonic!” The cockpit opens then Robotnik slowly stands up. “You owe me some emeralds!” </p>
<p>Muffled screaming is heard from the worm’s belly. Robotnik looks back and laughs. </p>
<p>"Ya' know. I thought I added enough soundproofing.” </p>
<p>He sits back down and closes the cockpit. Spinning blades shoot at me, but I’m able to duck and dodge out of their way. </p>
<p>“Interesting. You found someone almost as fast as you.” He laughs. </p>
<p>Sonic runs along the wall and spin dashes at the worm. Robotnik dives through the stone before Sonic can get to him. The room rumbles and shakes, then Robotnik bursts through the ceiling and crashes down between Sonic and I. The impact sends us in opposite directions. </p>
<p>“Tails! You okay!?” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>“Yeah! What do we do!?” I respond, coughing. </p>
<p>The worm bursts through the floor from under Sonic then disappears into the ceiling. Sonic only just manages to jump out of the way before being chewed up. </p>
<p>“Tails come to the middle of the room!” </p>
<p>We stand back to back in the middle of the library. </p>
<p>"Judging by the way the worm bends, I'd say the captives are in the bottom half," I say. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Sonic says, "He's either going to attack from up top or below. He is only vulnerable after he attacks, so I need you to listen for which way then we need to attack this thing together.” </p>
<p>The room is rumbling, and parts of the ceiling are breaking apart. I focus on my hearing and listen to the direction of the cracks. “Above!” I yell. </p>
<p>Sonic and I jump apart then the worm descends from the ceiling. Sonic spin dashes from his direction as I tailspin from the other. Together, we hit the center of the machine and cut it in half. The top of the worm chews through the floor while the other falls limp on the library’s floor. Knothole’s captured residents crawl out of their metallic holding. </p>
<p>Robotnik’s laughter echoes from the chewed holes in the library. </p>
<p>“I killed the ones that wouldn’t fit, but those were meant for roboticization, oh well.” </p>
<p>"He's going to attack them from behind," I say. </p>
<p>“Go!” Sonic yells. </p>
<p>We run towards the freed captives right when Robotnik bursts through the wall. We both spin dash and slam into the cockpit. The worm is sent backward and smashes into the wall. Sonic and I land on our feet together. </p>
<p>“Did you just spin dash?” Sonic asks then lightly punches my shoulder. </p>
<p>"Well, I've been watching you do it. I don't have any sharp quills, so I made up my own variation. It really wasn't too hard to come up with. All I had to do-" </p>
<p>"Tails." Sonic chuckles and interrupts. "Just say 'yes.'" </p>
<p>I grin at Sonic then look back at the wreckage. Robotnik is struggling to climb out. “A-a-a-always? Hedge-h-hog?” </p>
<p>The freed captives have finished running out of the room. Sonic walks up to Robotnik and lifts up his head. “This isn’t Eggman. It’s just another robot.” </p>
<p>“N-n-no. I’m just the distract-t-tion.” It replies in a broken, robotic voice. </p>
<p>Sonic rips off its head and tosses it aside. </p>
<p>“Somebody left Quacks in plain sight of the security camera to lure me there. We gotta get to the emerald room.” </p>
<p>“Miles!” Paige crawls out from some rubble. </p>
<p>“Paige!” I run to her and help her to her feet. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“Tails! We gotta go!” Sonic demands. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, just go," Paige says while coughing. </p>
<p>More explosions echo through Knothole. </p>
<p>Sally’s voice comes on the intercom, “Everyone! Evacuate Knothole! Robotnik has infiltrated!” </p>
<p>Sonic and I step into the partially destroyed hallway. Paige and I share a glance before Sonic and I take off. Corpses of Knothole’s residents are strewn through the halls.  </p>
<p>“This is horrible!” I yell while trying to keep up with him. </p>
<p>Sonic leads me to a heavily fortified door where we meet up with Scales and Sally. </p>
<p>“Sonic!” Sally hugs him, “We were attacked by a massive machine.” </p>
<p>“So were we,” Sonic says and hugs her back. “Quacks is okay, but Tails’ mom is missing.” </p>
<p>Sally enters a code into the keypad. </p>
<p>“This wasn’t here when I was around.” Scales says. </p>
<p>“We had to come up with a way to hide the emerald’s energies. This is the most fortified room we’ve ever made.” She says as the heavy doors slowly open. </p>
<p>We step inside to a massive bright white room. Six of the chaos emeralds are floating freely in a containment tube in the middle of the area. Chuck is typing at the emerald containment’s computer and my mom is laying by his feet. </p>
<p>“Mom!” I yell and run towards her. Chuck stops typing then punches me before I can reach her.  </p>
<p>Scales uses his nano-machines to bind Chuck’s arms and legs, “Relax, old man.” Scales hisses then smells him with his tongue. </p>
<p>“You’ve been roboticized for along time, haven’t you? But, not like I’ve ever seen.” </p>
<p>"No," Sally adds. "We've never seen roboticization look so natural before.” </p>
<p>Another giant worm squeezes through the open door and almost runs us all over. All of us jump out of the way. Robotnik exits the cockpit with a device in his hand. </p>
<p>“Eggman!” Sonic yells and clenches his fists. </p>
<p>"Not so fast, Sonic," Robotnik says and holds up the device. “You think I was just burrowing holes and capturing your friends? I planted explosives on all of Knothole’s weak points. So much as a twitch, and this whole place comes crashing down.” </p>
<p>Sonic puts his hands to his sides. </p>
<p>"Now, you stole my emeralds, and I'm here to collect," Robotnik says with anger in his voice. Chuck brushes off some dust then stands at Robotnik’s side. </p>
<p>“What did you do to him!?” Sonic demands. </p>
<p>Robotnik laughs. "Dear Ol' Chuck, here is a prototype. Think of it as a roboticization parasite. He was being roboticized before he knew anything was wrong. He had some headaches with aches and pains, but I stretched it out over a year, so his symptoms weren't too noticeable. Eventually, I gained control of his mind and learned all of his secrets. It was clear that I couldn’t attack Knothole outright. You would have seen me coming and evacuated well before I started my attack. I needed an approach with more ‘finesse’ to destroy this place and get my emeralds back. I was going to do this months ago, but something interesting happened.” </p>
<p>He points to Scales. “Turns out Stripe was still alive and this Barones trash had been tracking him for years. I caught Stripe on camera ripping apart one of my facilities. To my surprise, he was as fast as Sonic and using nano-tech." </p>
<p>"The tower," I say then step forward. "Shot was there to observe and report our fight.” </p>
<p>"Ah, yes, the new kid," Robotnik says sarcastically. "I needed to know Stripe’s limits, and I hoped he would just kill Sonic for me, but we don’t always get what we want. You, Sonic, and that half-roboticized filth weakened him, so I decided to move in to capture all of you!” </p>
<p>Robotnik looks at Sonic with a frown then presses a button on his wrist. "You never stop fighting, do you? Chuck, grab the emeralds and Dr. Prower.” The steel worm leans up on its own. </p>
<p>Sally closes the steel doors. </p>
<p>“Where are you going to go!?” Sonic steps forward with his arms out. “Not even your robots can break out of here! You’ll be buried with the rest of us.” </p>
<p>Robotnik looks at me again. "Oh, by the way, Prower. I had to find another ring and kill another family because you escaped with yours.” He presses another button on his wrist, then the worm charges at the four of us. “Open the portal," Robotnik demands. </p>
<p>Sonic and I jump out of the way; Sally rolls, and Scales slithers directly under it. Nano-bots float off of his back and into the cracks of the worm. The worm’s electronics sizzle and fry, then it falls motionless to the ground. </p>
<p>"Well, that was easy," Sally says. </p>
<p>"Another distraction," Sonic adds. </p>
<p>We see Chuck opening a ring portal to a beach, with massive structures being built, across the room. Robotnik steps though the portal behind Chuck, who is caring my mom, then laughs from the other side.  </p>
<p>“No!” Sonic’s eyes turn red. </p>
<p>“What are you doing!?” Sally yells. “Using more than one emerald at once will kill you!” </p>
<p>High heat emanates from Sonic. I look back at the portal and see the emeralds have stopped inside of it. </p>
<p>“No! What did you do!?” Robotnik yells as the portal begins to close. He frantically presses the button to blow up Knothole, but nothing happens. </p>
<p>Sonic’s fur turns a bright yellow for a split second then he lets loose a loud yell as the portal closes. His yellow energy is sucked into the closing portal. Sonic falls to the ground on one knee. </p>
<p>“Sonic!” Sally runs to him and puts his arm over her shoulder. “That was stupid! Why did you do that!?” </p>
<p>Sonic looks up and smiles. "Rubber-band theory." </p>
<p>I laugh. "You sent them back to the special-zone. Clever." </p>
<p>Sally sets Sonic down against the wall. “What the hell was that?” She asks. </p>
<p>“He transformed.” Scales says. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you turned to gold, and your quills stood up," I add. </p>
<p>Sonic chuckles while trying to catch his breath. “Probably just a bad side effect of using more than one emerald at once.” </p>
<p>He stands up. “I recognized the beach they were on – West Side Island. Those trees don’t grow anywhere else. We need to get Chuck and Dr. Prower back.” </p>
<p>“You can’t just run off again," Sally says. "Bunnie, Boomer, and Antoine are still gone, and we need to get any survivors out of Knothole before Robotnik finishes his attack.” </p>
<p>"They need to go, Sally." Scales adds. "If Robotnik uses Chuck's knowledge of the Special Zone to find the emeralds, then we are all dead. We can only imagine what he is going to do with the reanimation tech and Dr. Prower's knowledge of the nano-machines as well. I’ll stay here and help you find any survivors.” </p>
<p>“West Side Island isn’t close, and we have an ocean to cross," I say to Scales. </p>
<p>Sally opens the steel doors. “Use the Tornado.” </p>
<p>“Pecker’s old plane?” Scales says with some sarcasm. “That thing crashed more than it flew, why do you still have it?” </p>
<p>Sally smiles at the viper, “Maybe sentiment can be useful after all.” She looks at Sonic, "Take Tails and head to the hanger; hopefully, it isn't destroyed." She gives me a big hug. “Please be careful and don’t let him do anything too rash.” </p>
<p>Sally holds Sonic’s face and kisses him. </p>
<p>“Fal, there are kifs pfresent.” Sonic mumbles. </p>
<p>Scales rolls his eyes. “If you’re done, we have lives to save,” then slithers off into the dark hallway.  </p>
<p>“Go kick his ass.” She tells us then runs after him. </p>
<p>Sonic and I run in the opposite direction until we reach the hanger.  "No one comes here anymore," Sonic says then opens the creaky door. </p>
<p>The hangar is dark and dusty. Airplane parts are scattered throughout the area, but in the middle sits an old propeller plane with cobwebs all over it.  </p>
<p>“The Tornado.” Sonic laughs. “I never understood why a bird needed an airplane, but Peckers was really attached to it. He wasn’t the best pilot, but he did his best to teach us.” </p>
<p>Sonic presses a button on the wall, and the end of the hanger opens up behind a waterfall. </p>
<p>We both jump into the plane. </p>
<p>“You ready for this, Tails?” Sonic asks. </p>
<p>“I’ve never flown before, and what if it breaks down in midair?" I ask, concerned. </p>
<p>“Well, then you’ll just have to use your two tails and fly us to safety.” Sonic laughs. “I’ll give you the basics on the way.” </p>
<p>Sonic tries to start the Tornado, but it sputters and dies. “C’mon you piece of-“ The Tornado backfires then starts at full power. “To West Side Island!” </p>
<p>We roll at full speed through the waterfall and above the forest. We shake off the water then I take a look back at the smoke and fire coming from Knothole. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, bro!” Sonic yells as the wind passes over us, “Eggman won’t get away with this. We’re going to save Chuck and your mom, then stop him for good!” </p>
<p>The sunset over the forest makes a determined smile cross my face, “Let’s get him!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Antoine and Boom find Bunnie's last known location.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomer is piloting a small ship towards the last known location of Bunnie. </p>
<p>“There’s the cave.” Antoine points over Boomer's shoulder. </p>
<p>Antoine is an anthropomorphic coyote dawning his uniform from his time in the French military. </p>
<p>Boomer maneuvers their craft and lands at the entrance. Antoine runs into the cave as soon as the rear ramp opens. </p>
<p>“Wait, Bud!” Boomer yells. </p>
<p>Antoine is already inside with his sword drawn before Boomer can leave the ship. “She isn’t here!” he says with frustration. </p>
<p>Boomer walks up behind him, “A’int this 'Cave 12'?" </p>
<p>“Oui,” Antoine says in his French accent then looks around. “Look over there.” He points to some tracks in the mud then kneels down to examine them. “Wolves.” </p>
<p>Boomer kneels down next to him. “The Wolf Pack, ya think?” </p>
<p>Scratching from behind a large rock startles the two of them. Boomer unholsters his blaster then the duo cautiously approache the rock to investigate. One of Bunnies' bots is stuck on its back and struggling to flip itself over. It's missing some of its legs and is slightly damaged. </p>
<p>“Bunnie!” Antoine says excitedly then picks the bot up. </p>
<p>"Lemme see that," Boomer says, then extends his hand. </p>
<p>Antoine hands the bot over and continues to investigate the cave. Boomer takes a little box out of his tool belt and places the bot inside.  </p>
<p>“This box lets me read any data off of her bots. Let’s see what’s on it.” </p>
<p>Antoine scoffs, “Just hurry up.” </p>
<p>“There’s a recording on it,” Boomer says excitedly then plays the file. </p>
<p>Voices are heard after a moment of static: </p>
<p>“You!? You beat Shot?” Slate’s voice comes through the recording. </p>
<p>Bunnie laughs, “And, you lost Sonic. How will you support The Pack now?” </p>
<p>The sound of a punch then Bunnie groaning causes Antoine to clench his fists. </p>
<p>“The bounty for you is still quite substantial, and I’m sure Ivo will reward us for returning Shot as well.” </p>
<p>Footsteps are heard walking away. </p>
<p> Lupe!” Slate demands, “Get the interrogation room ready for your childhood friend.” </p>
<p>Lupe’s voice is heard after a moment of rustling. “I need your help.” She says. </p>
<p>Bunnie laughs. “Hun, look at me. What help can I offer you? Why would I anyway?” </p>
<p>“The Pack is a lost cause, and Slate is going to get us all killed," Lupe replies. </p>
<p>“No less than you deserve,” Bunnie says. “We haven’t been friends since you joined these mercenaries. You chose to kill for profit, while I chose to fight for freedom. I’m not going to help you with anything.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Lupe says. “Stand up and walk.” She demands. </p>
<p>Bunnie and Lupe can be heard walking out of range then the recording stops. </p>
<p>“Dang, Bunnie…” Boomer says, then puts the box back in his belt. “I hope you’re still kickin’.” </p>
<p>Antoine walks to the cave entrance and stares out. “My wife is a fighter. I know she’s still alive.” </p>
<p>A massive explosion in the distance catches their attention.  </p>
<p>“Where did that come from!” Antoine asks. </p>
<p>They run to the ship's cockpit, and Boomer checks the radar. “Its another explosion coming from the Souther Barones’ old base. What’s going on over there?” </p>
<p>Antoine shakes Boomer’s shoulders. “It’s her! It has to be!” </p>
<p>“Come in, Sal.” Boomer radios Knothole but only gets static in return. “That’s weird.” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Antoine asks. </p>
<p>Boomer presses a few more buttons and tries again. “Anyone in Knothole. Come in.” but he only hears static again. “I tried Sally’s personal communicator and Knothole’s control room, but nothing is going through. It’s like someone is blocking them from receiving signals.” </p>
<p>“Interference from the blast?” Antoine asks. </p>
<p>Boomer leans back in his chair, “I dunno, Bud. Maybe…” </p>
<p>Antoine sits in the co-pilot seat. “We don’t have time to figure it out. Bunnie could have been hurt in that blast, we need to go.” </p>
<p>Boomer looks at Antoine for a moment. “Okay.” He says then starts the ship. "Let's go get her." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>